Prueba de valor
by Clan AFY
Summary: El equipo de béisbol de Seido tiene una tradición que ha pasado de generación en generación y este año no es la excepción, Miyuki y Kuramochi han invitado a sus sempai con la intención de engazarse del trauma que les provocaron el año anterior, así como traumatizar a los recién llegados. ¿Y que les sucederá por responder una simple pregunta: "¿DULCE O TRUCO?"? ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN
1. Miedo

**Tetsuna: ¡HOLA! Esperamos les guste este nuevo fic**

 **DIAMOND NO ACE NO NOS PERTENECE**

 **TITULO:** Prueba de valor.

 **AUTORA:** Tetsuna Hibari  & Yukihana-Hime (Trabajo en cooperación)

 **RESUMEN:**

El equipo de béisbol de Seido tiene una tradición que a pasado de generación en generación y este año no es la excepción, Miyuki y Kuramochi son los organizadores de este año. Han invitado a sus sempai con la intención de vengarse del trauma que les provocaron el año anterior, así como traumatizar a los recién llegados.

 **¿Quienes serán los que la superaran? ¿Quienes olvidaran el propósito inicial? ¿y que les susedera por responder una simple pregunta:** _ **"¿DULCE O TRUCO?"**_ **?**

 **...INICIEMOS CON LA PRUEBA DE VALOR...**

 **CLASIFICACIÓN:** No menores de 18

 **CATEGORÍA:** Diamond no Ace

 **PAREJAS:** MiyuSawa / KuraHaru / ChrisRyou / TetsuJun

 **GENEROS:** Drama, parodia.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** LEMON Y MUCHO

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1 – Miedo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **-¡Chris-sempai!** -llamo Miyuki a lo lejos, venía acompañado de Kuramochi que traía una gran sonrisa.

Poco a poco ambos menores se acercaron al mayor quien se detuvo al ser llamado, un poco extrañado por la repentina aparición de los menores en el pasillo de los de tercer año.

 **-Miyuki, Kuramochi.** -saludo Chris una vez que estuvieron cerca.

 **-¿Cómo ha estado sempai?** -preguntó Miyuki.

 **-Casado...** -los de segundo abrieron sus ojos a más no poder ante esa respuesta.

 **-¿Sempai?** –pregunto Miyuki.

 **-Perdón, quise decir cansado...** -Chris cubrió la mirada de su rostro avergonzado.

 **-Se nota...** -dijeron a la vez, suspirando de que fue un simple error.

 **-Los estudios para los exámenes no son fáciles.** -respondió el mayor intentando excusarse.

 **-Ya veo. Pues venimos a invitarlo a usted y a los de tercero a la prueba de valor de este año, quizás con ello se despejan un poco de los estudios.** -dijo Miyuki.- **Y no cometa más errores.**

 **-¿Lo harán este año también?** -preguntó con una sonrisa al recordar su prueba de valor de bienvenida y agradecido por el cambio de tema.

 **-Por supuesto Chris-sempai.** -contesto Kuramochi con una sonrisa que no predecía nada bueno- **Ahora les toca a los de primer año sufrir aquella tradición. El año pasado Jun-san y Ryo-san se pasaron conmigo.** -recordó el menor aquel susto que le dio el antiguo jardinero central y la segunda base.

 **-¿Entonces que dice Chris-sempai? ¿Quiere venir a la prueba de valor? Esta vez queremos hacer un poco distinto aquella prueba.**

 **-¿Distinto?** -pregunto el mayor.

Tenía que confirmar que si aceptaba al menos su vida estaría a salvo, conocía que tan perversos podían llegar a ser esos dos cuando se lo proponían y estaba seguro que la prueba no sería para nada tranquila.

 **-Sí, ¿recuerda el viejo dormitorios que se encuentran hasta el fondo del cementerio?** -pregunto el cátcher.

 **-Sí**.-contesto el de tercero.

 **-Entraremos.** -comentó el castaño menor agrandando su sonrisa de mapache.

 **-Ahí será nuestra prueba. Y no se preocupe por el entrenador** -continuo el peli-verde- **obtuvimos el permiso como siempre.**

 **-Sera divertido, Chris-sempai.** -dijo Miyuki, alentando al mayor para que aceptara.

 **-No lo sé...** -dijo el mayor dudoso, pues como había dicho Kuramochi, el año anterior los de ahora tercero, se habían pasado con sus bromas pesadas, quizás buscaban venganza contra ellos antes de su graduación, así como asustar a los de primer año en esta ocasión.

 **-A mí me parece bien.** -dijo una nueva voz cantarina incluyéndose en la conversación.

Los tres jóvenes voltearon para encontrarse con el Kominato mayor con su típica y enigmática sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

 **-Ryo-san. -** saludo el peli-verde con una sonrisa.

 **-Hola~** -saludo el pelirosa- **Suena divertido, así que no se preocupen. Iremos todos** -afirmo, sin darle escapatoria al más alto- **Yo los convenceré.**

Los presentes entendieron que los demás no tenían oportunidad de negarse, seguramente los de tercero sufrieron un terrible escalofrió, como el de los presentes, quienes sonrieron nerviosos ante la presencia del más bajo.

 **-Gracias por la ayuda Ryosuke-sempai** -dijo Miyuki educadamente, el pelirosa era el único sempai que le causaba verdadero temor- **Bueno, es hora de que nos retiremos** -algo le decía que tenían que huir o sería peor.

 **-Claro...** -sonrió mientras se colocaba al lado del más alto-... **Por cierto Youichi.**

El campo corto empezó a sudar frio, sabía lo que su sempai le quería decir y era un tema muy delicado. Mientras tanto Chris solo miro hacia otro lado nervioso, el pelirosa lo había agarrado del brazo.

 **-¿Si…?**

 **-Haruichi sigue puro ¿verdad?** -pregunto con una _"adorable e indefensa"_ sonrisa.

Por un momento pensó que quien no lo conociera seguramente diría; que no había razón para temblar de miedo ante ese indefenso chico… Sí, claro, pero ese no era el caso cuando se trataba de Ryosuke, lo creería si fuera de Haruichi, el pequeño si era un indefenso chico.

 **-Po-Por-su- ¡Por supuesto Ryo-san…! Gyahaha-ha…**

 _ **[¿Tartamudeo después de una risa nerviosa? Eso claramente dice que no...]**_ pensó el de lentes sintiendo pena por su compañero que quizás moriría esa tarde... dio un paso hacia atrás, sin embargo recordó que por ahora lo necesitaba vivo, así que no le quedaba de otra que intervenir.

 **-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos ahora sí. Nos vemos.** -dijo Miyuki, agarrando al peli-verde del cuello de la camisa y jalándolo lejos del peli-rosa, que era un peligro.- **¡Ah! Se nos olvidaba, deben de ir disfrazados, es Halloween después de todo.** -dicho esto se fueron.

Los mayores al ver que los de segundo se habían retirado por completo se miraron entre sí; Ryo traía una enorme sonrisa traviesa, siempre que se encontraba con su kohai favorito -aunque en esos momentos comenzaba a dudar que lo fuera-, no perdía la oportunidad de recordarle que esperaba que no tocara a su hermanito. Mientras tanto a Chris solo le quedaba suspirar, no podía hacer nada para impedir que Ryo, asustara al pobre de Kuramochi.

 **-Deberías de dejar de entrometerte entre Kuramochi y tu hermano. Él ya no es un niño al que debas de proteger.** -le dijo Chris al de baja estatura, quien hizo un puchero.- **Además confías lo suficiente en Kuramochi para dejárselo a su cuidado ¿cierto?**

 **-Es verdad que confió en Youichi... pero Chris, no me quites mi diversión.** -pidió el pelirosa sonriendo y alejándose del castaño.

El antiguo cátcher solo pudo negar con la cabeza cansado, su pareja amaba hacer sufrir a los demás, y para desgracia del peli-verde, él mismo se había metido con lo único que era intocable y valioso para Ryosuke; y ese era Haruichi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~31 de Octubre…~**_

 _ **8:00 pm**_

Los chicos que participarían así como las managers del equipo, se encontraban reunidos enfrente de la puerta del cementerio. Quizás no todos los miembros del equipo pudieron participar pero estaban las principales víctimas de Kuramochi y Miyuki. Aquellos sempai que los hicieron sufrir hacia un año; Kominato Ryosuke, a quien tenían poco esperanza de poder asustar puesto que se encontraba muy feliz observando todo, e Isashiki Jun, que parecía estar muy relajado hablando con el ex-capitán.

Además en esta ocasión contaban con la presencia de: los de primer año, en especial Sawamura, quien estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, haciéndolos sonreír con malicia.

Como se había pedido desde el inicio, algunos de los miembros iban disfrazados otro no quisieron por lo que iban con ropa normal.

 **-Bien, ya estamos todos así que…** -tomo la palabra el nuevo capitán, quien iba disfrazado de vampiro **((muy sexy))** , pero fue interrumpido por una risa forzada.

 **-Jajaja ¡Soy el número 1 de** _ **"No me asusto con nada"**_ **!** -grito el pitcher castaño, fingiendo la risa ya que en realidad tenía mucho miedo.

Eijun estaba muerto de miedo pero se negaba a mostrarlo y más al tener a su rival ahí presente. Sawamura vestía de hombre lobo, con un short peludo, una camiseta sin mangas, unos calentadores en piernas y brazos, todo en tono café, el conjunto era a completado por orejas y cola de lobo.

Cuando el castaño se lo coloco temió que le diera frio por un ser un disfraz tan ligero pero Miyuki, que fue quien se lo regalo, le dijo que estaría bien, después de todo estarían caminando; sin embargo en esos momentos, el pitcher juraba que lo asesinaría, se estaba muriendo de frio. Por el contrario, el cátcher estaba feliz de la vida disfrutando en secreto de lo apetecible que se veía el menor con ese trajecito de lobo, deseaba hacerlo gritar, en este caso hacerlo aullar.

 **-Silencio baka, despertaras a los espíritus.** -exclamo Kuramochi aumentante el miedo del chico, que inmediatamente se calló para luego de meditarlo rebatir tartamudeando. El igual vestía de lobo, con un pantalón negro, camiseta de manga larga negra, con una melena larga con orejas y cola muy peluda; con colmillos falsos, también había sido maquillado por Haruichi teniendo así bigotes pintados.

 **-Por...por supues...to que no ex...existen los es...espíri...tus.**

 **-Eso lo comprobaras esta noche Sawamura.** -dijo Miyuki con una sonrisa asustando más al pobre castaño.

El cátcher no tenía para nada la intención de animar a su pareja, por el contrario, gustaba de molestarlo y es lo que haría como siempre. La cara de un enojado y avergonzado Eijun, eran de la expresiones que más disfrutaba, perdiendo por poco contra su sonrisa, cuando el menor le sonreía, sentía unos enormes deseos de tomarlo ahí mismo.

 **-Dejen de molestarlo y continuemos. -** dijo Chris ayudando al de primer año, sentía pena por el chico al ver como los ojos llenos de lujuria de Miyuki lo atravesaban por completo.

Yuu vestía con una túnica blanca y alas en la espalda, que sumándolo a su personalidad lo hacían por completo un ángel. El traje se lo había dado Sawamura con tanta emoción, que el mayor no pudo negarse, por lo que acepto, además de que Ryosuke lo había amenazado si no lo usaba ya que de esa manera se complementarían.

 **-Vamos Chris-sempai es divertido.** -dijo Miyuki.

Sawamura hizo un puchero al escuchar al cátcher, el mayor siempre lo molestaba en vez de animarlo.

 **-Entonces entremos.** -dijo Yuki quien vestía de Zombi, traía puesta ropa normal, rasgada y con sangre artificial en aquellas zonas, el rostro pintado con heridas falsas para darle mayor realismo.

Dando el ejemplar el ex-capitán prendió la linterna que traía en manos, siendo imitados por los demás. Cada uno de los miembros traía una mochila, con dos linternas más y con pilas de repuesto. Tetsu empezó a caminar adentrándose en el cementerio con gran seriedad.

 **-Vamos.** -dijo Chris también adentrándose.

 **-Esto será divertido.** -El Kominato mayor empezó a caminar para después detenerse. Volteo a ver al peli-verde para dejar algo en claro.- **Mas te vale no tocarle un solo cabello a Haruichi mientras este distraído.**

 **-¡Aniki!** -se quejó el menor sonrojado.

Haru vestía como un tierno conejo; su disfraz consistía en una baquerita con gorra de las cuales sobresalían unas orejas largas, short cortos que en la parte de atrás tenían una linda colita de conejo y unas botas, todo de color blanco y esponjoso. Quizás su disfraz no daba miedo -al contrario daba ternura- pero la persona quien se lo había dado si, y ese había sido Ryosuke; el cual lo había hecho con la intención de tentar a Youichi, al no dejarlo que tocara a su hermanito. La mejor tortura era tener a un adorable Haru a un lado, y no poder tocarlo.

 **-Y tú no te dejes.** -agrego el mayor a su hermanito para luego tomar su mochila y alcanzar a su pareja.

Ryosuke vestía como un incumbo; con un short pequeño negro al cual se le unía una pequeña colita que terminaba en forma de corazón, una playera negra corta sin mangas con unas alitas diabólicas en la espalda, unas botas hasta la rodillas y unos cuernos en la cabeza. Al contrario de su hermano menor, él no daba ternura, él generaba lujuria... pero nadie se lo diría, después de todo, nadie es tan valiente y tonto para decirle; _"Sexy"_ y _"Apetecible"_ a la personificación de la palabra _demonio_ , no sabían lo que les haría.

Sin más que hacer, todos con mochila y linternas en mano, entraron a aquel oscuro y viejo cementerio.

Algunos iban con miedo y nerviosos -Sawamura, Norifumi, Haruichi, Toujou- mirando hacia todos lados, con la guardia en alto por si _"alguien"_ -Kuramochi, Miyuki, Jun, Ryosuke- deseaban espantarlos, al estar siempre pendientes no se asustarían y no le darían la satisfacción a los demás de verlos temblando.

Otros iban muy tranquilos, -Kanemaru, Masuko, Fumiya, Shirasu, Yuki, Jun, Furuya, Chris- y también otros preferían aprovechar aquella situación para arrimarse a su pareja -Ryosuke y Haruichi- no desaprovecharían para nada aquella situación.

 **-¿Alguien tiene un familiar aquí?** -pregunto Ryosuke de repente, haciendo brincar del susto a los miedosos.

 **-No.** -dijeron algunos, los demás simplemente negaron con un movimiento de cabeza.

 **-¿Porque tenemos que hacer esto?** -pregunto Eijun, necesitaba entretenerse con otra cosa o se moriría del miedo.

Estar en un cementerio en la noche donde se alcanzaban a escuchar algunos grillos y el graznido de los cuervos; no era algo bueno para su corazón y más cuando por culpa del viento las ramas se movían haciendo sonidos macabros... Porque, si, era el viento y las ramas los que hacían esos sonidos... al menos quería pensar eso.

 **-Es una tradición, el año pasado lo hicimos igualmente, y los sempai dijeron que ellos también lo hicieron en su primer año.** -informó el vampiro a su lado.

 **-Mmm…** -dijo mirando hacia el frente, tenía agarrada la lámpara con sus dos manos temblorosas.

 **-¿Intentando mantener la calma?** -dijo con burla el cátcher.

 **-Yo... yo siempre estoy…**

 _ **-No te vayas~**_ -escucho un susurro cerca de su oído, que erizo todo su cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo, grito del susto…

 **-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** -se lanzó a los brazos de su pareja, intentando protegerse.

Miyuki no pudo mantener el equilibrio ante lo repentino del grito y el agarre del menor, por lo que cayó con un Sawamura asustado entre sus brazos.

Todos lo demás gritaron en cadena debido al susto que les genero el de primero… algunos al igual que Eijun se escondieron detrás o en los brazos de alguien... un ejemplo seria: Jun, quien se subió a los brazos de Yuki mientras se aferraba a él, u otro como Haruichi, que por estar en las nubes fue tomado por sorpresa, limitándose solamente a esconderse también en los brazos del peli-verde quien también se asustó un poco.

 **-Jajá.** -la leve risa del Kominato mayor los atrajo de nuevo a la realidad, observando que el miedo de Sawamura había sido provocado por él.

 **-Aniki.** -llamo Haruichi aun en brazos del campo corto, se dio cuenta que su hermano traía su sonrisa de haber hecho una gran travesura, que fue hacer gritar a Eijun. Suspiro aliviado que fue Ryo, y no un _asesino psicópata violador con una motosierra_ el que amenazo a su amigo.

Tal vez su imaginación era muy grande pero nadie podía culparlo por ello, había vivido toda su tierna infancia al lado de su hermano el cual era amante del terror; era obvio que siendo niño quedaría traumatizado con algunas películas e historias que el mayor le enseñaba.

 **-Vamos, no te enojes, para esto estamos aquí.** -se excusó el mayor, para luego fruncir el ceño, al ver como su hermanito estaba abrazado del peli-verde.

 **-Pero la prueba empieza a hasta que entremos a la mansión.** -dijo Kuramochi acariciando la espalda del menor para tranquilizarlo, estaba temblando y él evitaba verlo, alzando el rostro hacia otro lado, no quería que vieran como salía un poco de sangre de su nariz ante la sugestiva imagen que tuvo del pelirosa, pues no ayudaban para nada las orejas y cola de conejo que traía el menor.

 **-Nunca dijeron eso. Simplemente dijeron que teníamos que entrar al cementerio, no prohibieron asustarnos entre nosotros.** -aclaro el mayor molesto por la cercanía de los otros dos pero se abstenía de decir algo ya que fue su travesura la que mortifico a Haru.

 **-Ahh~ por tu culpa perdí 10 años de vida.** -dijo Jun avergonzado, ya en el suelo y de haberle pedido disculpas a Yuki por lo que hizo.

 **-Ya dije que no es mi culpa.** -dijo con un puchero, lo estaban riñendo y no había sido su culpa. Fue culpa de ellos al no explicar bien las reglas de la noche.

 **-Tranquilo~ ya paso. Tranquilo~**

Los participantes de la discusión escucharon a un Miyuki nervioso, voltearon a ver qué pasaba, encontrándose con el castaño llorando de miedo aun abrazado al megane, quien no sabía cómo consolarlo y tranquilizarlo en ese momento... ya que anteriormente cuando lo consolaba era a partir de dulces besos y caricias, cosa que nunca haría en presencia de todos los demás, eso era privacidad de él y Sawamura.

 **-¿Ya ven? Hasta soy tan buena persona, los estoy ayudando.** -dijo el pelirosa, haciendo referencia a asuntos amorosos, algunos se avergonzaron ante ello.

 **-Nada de que estas ayudando, lo has traumatizado.** -dijo Kuramochi señalando al oji-ambar que temblaba como un cachorro aferrado a lo único que lo protegía, Miyuki.

Tanto Youichi como Kazuya, empezaban a preocuparse de que su querido amiguito en la entrepierna quisiera despertarse, tener a su apetecible pareja temblando entre sus brazos, no ayudaba mucho a calmar a sus deseos internos que peleaban por surgir para reclamar lo que les pertenecía por derecho autoproclamado.

 **-Bueno… se me paso un poco la mano…** -acepto al ver como su novio y hermanito iban en ayuda del castaño para tranquilizarlo- **De acuerdo, fue más que una pasada.** -agrego al ver que incluso Furuya se había acercado, eso solo significaba que si se había excedido.

 **-No...No sss...se pr...preo...cu...pen… esss... sss...toy...bien...** -dijo con voz temblorosa el oji-ambar intentando formar una sonrisa.

 **-¡No! No estás bien.** -exclamo Isashiki- **Esas fueron muchas** _ **"s"**_ **.**

Después de unos minutos en los que Eijun pudo tranquilizarse al fin prestaron atención a lo que les rodeaba.

 **-¿Dónde están los demás?** -pregunto Nori nervioso al no ver a los demás miembros del equipo.

Ante aquella pregunta los que quedaban voltearon a ver a su alrededor en busca de alguien más pero la mayoría de los miembros ya no estaban.

 **-Huyeron…** -dijo Takako mirando hacia los lados intentando ver con la ayuda de la linterna.

 **-Miedosos.** -agrego Sachiko.- **Quizás yo me espante, más no he huido.** -exclamo al aire, molesta por tener compañeros tan cobardes.

 **-Déjenlos, nosotros debemos de continuar.** -dijo Kuramochi con seriedad.

Siguieron su camino a los viejos dormitorios de la escuela y equipo de Béisbol, los cuales se encontraban al final del cementerio. Habían puesto al castaño en medio de todos para darle más seguridad y así hacer que dejara de sollozar; colocaron a Ryosuke enfrente de todos para alejarlo del pitcher y tenerlo vigilado.

Los organizadores de esa prueba comenzaban a pensar que había sido mala idea retar al chico a ir a sabiendas de lo cobarde que era; Sawamura no había querido soltarse de Miyuki, como tampoco despegarse de Haruichi y Chris, los cuales se mantuvieron cerca del chico por petición suya.

Tuvieron que recorrer varios metros de tierra húmeda -hubo un pequeña lluvia durante la mañana-, lapidas viejas, muertos debajo de sus pies; y quien sabe, quizás, siendo observados por algo o alguien. Mientras más avanzaban en aquel campo santo varios miembros se empezaban a acobardar, abandonando la prueba y regresando para salir de aquel lugar que les ponían los pelos de punta.

 **-Me siento observada.** -dijo Haruno acercándose a su sempai de tercero.

 **-No eres la única.** -le respondió Yui haciendo lo mismo, las chicas estaban todas juntas.

 **-¿No será su imaginación?** -pregunto Jun al escucharlas, traía una sonrisa nerviosa, el lugar se sentía más tenebroso que los años anteriores.- **Este cementerio está completamente desolado a no ser por nosotros.**

 **-¿Qué hora es Miyuki?** -pregunto Shirasu.

 **-Las 10:00 pm, hemos estado aquí dos horas.**

 **-¿No es mucho tiempo? Ya debimos haber llegado a los antiguos dormitorios.** -dijo Zono.

 **-No lo creo, el cementerio es un gran terreno y los dormitorios se encuentran hasta el final.** -dijo Kuramochi.- **Pero estoy seguro que casi llegamos**.

 **-Pues que sea pronto.** -exigió Eijun aun aferrado del cátcher.

 **-Debiste de haber regresado con los que hace poco se fueron.** -le dijo Miyuki.

Tenía planeado algo especial para el final y solo para ellos dos, pero el menor ya no aguantaba más, quizás un susto más y se quebraría, así que quizás tendría que aguantarse un poco más para la sorpresa aunque siendo honestos no sabía hasta cuando podría preparar las mismas condiciones.

 **-No lo hare, aun cuando me dé un infarto llegare hasta el final.** -aseguro Sawamura.

 **-No nos ayuda de nada que te de un infarto.** -alego Miyuki abrazando a su pareja de la cintura.

 **-Así es Eijun-kun, nos asustaras peor.** -añadió Haruichi que los escucho por estar cerca.

 **-Tu tampoco deberías de hablar, igualmente estas temblando.** -le dijo su hermano desde el frente.

 **-Es tu culpa Aniki. Quede traumatizado por ti.**

 **-Tú eras el que hacía de todo por estar cerca de mí. No es mi culpa.** -ataco el pelirosa.

 **-Ambos debieron de haberlo hecho.** -dijo Kuramochi a los menores.

Le preocupaba que alguno se pusiera peor con lo que había más adelante, comenzaba a desear no haberse dejado influir por su sed de venganza hacia sus sempai, los cuales nada o casi no, parecían para nada asustados.

 **-Después de todo, los dormitorios están malditos. Cuando aún eran usados hubo muchos suicidios, los espíritus del cementerio se adentraban en los chicos y hacían que se suicidaran.** -conto Yuki, quien como siempre solo decía lo que pensaba, sin considerar en ocasiones las consecuencias.

 **-¡¿Qué?!** -exclamaron Jun y Eijun.

El menor se aferró aún más a su pareja, mientras que el mayor fulmino con la mirada al ex-capitán, ¿cómo se le ocurría decir algo así estando como estaban? Para el ex-tercer bateador no era la primera vez que entraba en ese lugar, pero por alguna razón este año se le hacía diferente, había algo distinto y no le gustaba para nada eso.

 **-Así es, es por ello que Miyuki y Kuramochi nos pidieron que nos disfrazáramos, para que no pudieran identificarnos entre monstruos con humanos.** -agrego Ryosuke con diversión.- **¿Cierto?**

Los líderes de equipo que a pesar de querer apoyar y aliviar un poco el miedo de sus parejas, solo pudieron asentir, temiendo por lo que les pasaría si no le daban la razón al mayor.

 **-Yo pensé que los dormitorios fueron abandonados porque estaban lejos de la escuela.** -dijo Shirasu, a sabiendas que sus compañeros seguían asustando a los de primero.

Sentía pena por ellos, tener a ese par como sus superiores, amigos e incluso como familiar, no sabía cómo los aguantaban.

 **-Shirasu déjanos divertir.** -dijo Ryo.

Sawamura hizo un puchero al entender que lo timaron, comenzó a gritarle a Miyuki que era un mentiroso mientras que Kuramochi recibía golpes en el estómago por la pequeña mano del Kominato menor. Ninguno podía creer como sus parejas le daban la razón al Kominato mayor por temor, y a ellos que los partiera un rayo. Sus parejas eran de lo peor; ellos con miedo y estos inútiles en vez de tranquilizarlos y mimarlos los traicionaban asustándolos más.

 **-Ya llegamos.** -dijo Yuki quien era el que estaba hasta delante del grupo junto con Isashiki.

Todos se detuvieron y enviaron la luz de su linterna al frente para ver la entrada de aquel dormitorio, que más parecía una mansión no por ser grande ya que solo era de dos pisos, sino porque era demasiado alargado. Aun después de abandonado el lugar tenía cierto encanto. Se encontraba totalmente cubierta por la vegetación del lugar, los vidrios de las ventanas rotos, la puerta de entrada estaba cerrada.

Se miraron los unos a los otros con duda, ya no quedaban muchos de los que habían iniciado la prueba, los únicos que quedaban eran; Fumiya, Zono, Masuko, Jun, Yuki, Takako, Yui, Nori, Shirasu, Sachiko, Kanemaru, Toujou, Furuya, Haruno, Kuramochi, Chris, Haruichi, Ryosuke, Miyuki y Sawamura.

 **-¿En serio entraremos aquí?** -pregunto Zono con un poco de temor, él no había completado la prueba el año anterior.

 **-Se ve demasiada deteriorada ¿no será peligroso entrar?** -pregunto Fumiya, la prueba siempre terminaba al llegar, nunca habían entrado o al menor el no.

 **-No se preocupe sempai, se ve peor de lo que como esta en realidad.** -tranquilizo Miyuki.

 **-Hace poco vinimos a comprobar si estaba en buen estado.** -informo Kuramochi mirando la mansión.

 **-Ya tenían todo planeado, ¿cierto?** -les pregunto Shirasu.

 **-Por supuesto, esto es una tradición que no podemos pasar inadvertida. Teníamos que asegurarnos que pudiéramos entrar sin peligro alguno.** -contesto Miyuki.- **Después de todo, necesitamos de nuestro cuerpo para jugar.**

 **-Entremos de una vez para largarnos del lugar. Me está dando frio.** -exclamo Jun acercándose a los dormitorios, todos lo miraron con una gotita.

 _ **[Que excusa más tonta]**_ pensaron en general. Puesto que él era el único quien realmente estaba cubierto, con una túnica negra larga y con gorra, después de todo era un Shinigami.

Sin más empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada, donde se detuvieron esperando a que alguno se atreviera a abrirla.

 **-Yo lo hago.** -dijo Miyuki al ver que nadie hacía nada, sin embargo al intentar dar un paso algo lo detuvo. Miro su brazo derecho que fue donde sintió el agarre.- **¿Me puedes soltar unos segundos?** -le pidió al lobo.

 **-¿Eh? Ah, lo siento.** -dijo Sawamura, en todo el camino no se había soltado de aquel brazo que lo hacía sentir seguro.

Miyuki agarro la manilla y le dio vuelta para abrirla, siendo él, el primero en entrar, siguiéndole los demás, centrando las demás linternas hacia adelante para ver en la oscuridad. El lugar estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas como era de esperarse; tenia alguna paredes rotas mostrando así que estaba deteriorada por los años…

 **-¿Creen que tenga luz?** -pregunto Takako.

 **-Lo dudo.** -contesto Nori.

 **-Oh, se equivocan. Si tiene**. -revelo Miyuki.

 **-¿En serio?** -pregunto Shirasu sorprendido.

 **-Sí, aunque solo en la entrada, las demás habitaciones no tienen.** -secundo Kuramochi acercándose a una pared donde estaba el interruptor, apretando el botón encendiendo la luz.

 **-¡¿Cómo demonios puede tener luz esto?! Ha estado abandonada por más de 20 años.** -exclamo Jun apagando la linterna, como los demás.

Se adentraron al lugar caminando de forma recta, observando todo a su paso.

 **-Está en mejor estado de lo que pensé.** -admitió Fumiya.

 **-¡Waaa! ¡Una rata!** -grito Haruno alejándose del roedor.

Las demás chicas gritaron y se alejaron del animal, escondiéndose en sus compañeros más cercanos.

 **-No sé porque le tienen miedo a una pequeña rata.** -dijo Zono.

 **-No es miedo, es asco.** -argumento Unemoto.

 **-En todo caso... ¿porque no regresamos ya?** -Norifumi estaba nervioso- **Ya llegamos a la meta, hemos completado la prueba de valor, no hay razón para...**

 **-No seas aburrido Nori, hay que darle una vuelta a los dormitorios antes de irnos.**

 **-¿Qué?... Pero ya es muy noche... no será muy...** -busco una excusa- **¿peligroso al salir?** -dijo nerviosos, había sido valiente hasta llegar ahí pero no se creía capaz de más.

 **-No si vamos en grupo.** -opino Miyuki.

 **-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Nori-sempai.** -apoyo Sawamura, ya no podía más, todo su cuerpo temblaba como gelatina.

 **-Entonces váyanse.** -dijo Kuramochi con una sonrisa- Recorran todo el cementerio, solos, ustedes dos.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, por unos momentos meditaron los pro y los contras de obedecer al peli-verde, llegando a la conclusión de que preferían estar con el grupo que a solas. Ambos suspiraron derrotados.

 **-Vamos, estamos todos aquí. No tienen de que asustarse.** -dijo Shirasu para ambos, pero mirando solamente a Nori.

Sawamura al ver aquel gesto busco con su mirada al vampiro, quien hablaba con Kuramochi con una sonrisa sin preocuparse por él. _**[Bakazuya]**_ pensó inflando las mejillas.

 **-Gyahaha. Continuemos con el recorrido.** -dijo Kuramochi con su típica risa empezando a caminar seguido de los demás.

Conforme más avanzaban notaron que al caminar por el pasillo lleno de polvo, quedaban sus huellas; algo muy curioso pensaron Miyuki y Kuramochi quienes habían ido por la tarde a preparar todo y no notaron eso.

 **-Hay demasiadas telarañas.** -dijo Takako esquivando algunas.

 **-¿Que esperabas? ¿Que estuviera limpia a pesar de ser abandonada?** -pregunto sarcástico Isashiki a la chica quien hizo un puchero.

 **-Además la madera esta tan vieja que rechina con cada una de nuestras pisadas.** -dijo Toujou.

 **-Y rechinan realmente mal**. -continuo Kanemaru.

Los que lideraban ahora eran Miyuki, el cual tenía entre sus brazos a un tembloroso y nervioso Sawamura que no perdió tiempo en refugiarse ahí; y Kuramochi, quien era sujetado del brazo por el conejo a su lado. Al llegar al final del pasillo se encontraron una puerta que fue abierta con rapidez por el peli-verde.

 **-Entremos.**

Obedecieron un poco desconfiados, la habitación estaba llena de velas que alumbraban el lugar; una decoración de lapidas de unicel, globos, entre otras cosas... y hasta el fondo, se encontraba una mesa llena con comida con una cortina negra detrás. Perfecto para una fiesta de Halloween.

 **-¿Y esto?** -pregunto Nori y Sachiko a la vez mirando a sus compañeros de grado.

 **-Un regalo de nuestra parte para los que llegaron hasta aquí.** -contesto Miyuki empezando a caminar aun con Sawamura en brazos.

Los demás se rieron un poco por el caminar de la pareja, principalmente de Miyuki, quien como el chico estaba delante de él no podía caminar muy bien sin tropezarse a cada rato con el oji-ambar, aun así, el lobito no quería soltarse. El gesto le provocaba cierta ternura al de lentes por lo que no lo soltaría.

 **-Sí que tenían todo planeado.** -repitió Fumiya adentrándose con los demás a la habitación.

 **-Sí, lo preparamos todo antes de venir aquí con todos ustedes.** -contesto Kuramochi acercándose a la mesa y agarrando un dulce que había ahí.

 **-Así que por eso tú y Kuramochi-sempai estaban desaparecidos desde la mañana.** -Sawamura se separó un poco del megane para acercase a la mesa y comer. Había chocolates, algo que no dejaría escapar.

 **-Así es, nos costó mucho limpiar la habitación para dejarla arreglada.** -explico Miyuki tomándolo de la mano **.- Además de que gastamos mucho en comprar la comida y las velas.**

 **-Sí, está muy limpia, no hay telarañas.** -acordó Yui llevando su linterna al techo que se veía libre de arañas.

 **-¿Y porque no pusieron todo esto en la entrada? Ahí hay luz.** -comento Kanemaru, acercándose a la mesa.

 **-Es aburrido**.-contestaron ambos.

 **-¡Oh, Masuko-sempai aquí hay pudin!** -exclamo Sawamura estirando su brazo mostrando un vaso del postre, el chico ya estaba empezando a disfrutar de la comida sin importarle su miedo anterior.

Al verlo más relajado, todos empezaron a acercar alegres a la sorpresa, empezando a disfrutar de la comidilla. Debían aceptar que el gesto era agradable, y más por haber sufrido un recorrido inusual. Poco a poco empezaron a conversar y reír sobre cosas sin sentido, las chicas habían empezado hacer molestadas por Isashiki por su cuernillos y colas de diablillas, aunque lo que no espero el chico fue que la jugada le fuera devuelta por Takako, haciendo reír a todos. Sin duda aquel miedo que habían tenido durante su caminata a los dormitorios había desaparecido, intercambiada por la tranquilidad…

Pero la noche no terminaría en felicidad…

 _ **¡CLASH!**_

El dulce ambiente se vio interrumpido por un fuerte azote, asustando a casi a todos, quienes voltearon en busca de lo que provoco aquel ruido.

 **-Sonó a que algo se cayó.** -dijo Toujou nervioso.

 **-Vino de la parte de arriba ¿cierto?** -Jun levanto la mirada.

Todos guardaron silencio cuando pequeñas pisadas se escucharon de la parte alta del lugar, como si alguien corriera. Rápidamente los miedosos se aferraron a su compañero más cercano. Eijun se metió de nuevo a los brazos de Kazuya; Haruichi se abrazó a Youichi escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor; Kawakami tomo la mano de Shirasu al igual que Toujou agarro a Kanemaru; las chicas de segundo se abrazaron a la de tercero; siendo Haruno que al estar un poco más alejada se abrazó a Furuya asustada, mientras el chico miraba el techo en espera de algo. Los demás simplemente miraban el techo con nerviosismo, a excepción de Ryousuke que miraba el techo con una sonrisa, parecía emocionado con lo que podría salir.

El silencio después de escuchar aquellas pisadas los estaba matando del miedo, aunque claro a excepción de Ryosuke, Kuramochi y Miyuki.

 _ **¡PLASH!**_

Un nuevo golpe detrás de ellos los hizo voltear, algunos saltaron en sus lugares. Con la poca iluminación observaron que atrás no había nada más que la mesa con comida, algunos golpes más bajos se escucharon por ahí cerca, llamando su atención por lo que siguieron mirando en esa parte… algunas velas se apagaron en el momento en que un fuerte viendo se coló a la habitación...

El grito de varias mujeres a la vez los sobresalto a todos, seguido por la repentina caída de la cortina dejando ver a una mujer vestida de blanco, con el rostro cortado y desfigurado, viéndolos con desesperación.

 **-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Los organizadores escucharon el grito unísono de los presentes, y segundos después solo pudieron distinguir con dificultad como salieron huyendo de los dormitorios por cualquier lugar.

Ryosuke comenzó a reír disfrutando del espectáculo, hasta que escucho a Miyuki alterado.

 **-¡Sawamura!** -el cátcher tenía a Sawamura entre sus brazos, quien al ver a la muñeca cayo desmayado- **Mochi enciende la luz**. –ordeno.

El peli-verde al escuchar aquello se empezó a acercar a la pared aun con Haru en brazos, el pequeño pelirosa había querido salir también corriendo pero él se lo impidió, estrechándolo entre sus brazos sin darle escapatoria, el menor solo pudo aferrarse más al cuerpo contrario. Lentamente se acercó a donde recordaba que estaba el enchufe por lo que prendió los focos del lugar.

Una vez iluminada la estancia, despego un poco a su conejito, para ver que estuviera bien. Se asustó mucho al ver como unas leves lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de su adorado novio.

 **-¡Waaa! Lo siento.** -decía en voz baja para que el Kominato mayor no se diera cuenta que lo había hecho llorar, moriría en ese momento si lo descubría.

Ryosuke, Chris, Miyuki, Sawamura, Haruichi y él, eran los únicos que se quedaron en el lugar. Aquella mujer solo era un maniquí que había preparado junto con Miyuki para asustarlos pero jamás espero que Sawamura se desmayara y su conejito lloraría, quizás se habían pasado un poco de la raya en su intento de venganza.

 **-Lo siento.** -hipo el menor limpiándose las lágrimas con sus manos.

 **-No te disculpes.** -le dijo el peli-verde tomándolo de las mejillas para besarlo levemente en la nariz.

 **-¿Qué crees que le haces a mi Haruichi?** -se separaron rápidamente al escuchar la voz del hermano mayor a su lado.

 **-Gyahaha. Nada Ryo-san... es solo que haru me dijo que algo se le metió algo al ojo, así que solamente revisaba. Gyahaha.** -reía nervioso mientras desviaba el rostro para no encarar al de tercero

 _ **[Eres un estúpido]**_ pensó Miyuki ante la tonta excusa de su amigo. Chris sintió pena por el peli-verde, no podía ayudarlo.

 **-Me llevare a Eijun a la enfermería.** -informo Miyuki mientras cargaba al lobo en sus brazos estilo princesa alejándose del lugar dejándolos a ellos cuatro.

No quería verse envuelto en una pelea familiar. Esa noche tenía mejores cosas que hacer con Eijun. Sonrió mientras se alejaba del lugar, la primera parte de su plan salió bien, no de acuerdo a sus planes -no contaba con el desmayo- pero al menos se había librado de su verdugo personal.

Después de ver partir al megane y de darle unas advertencias a Youichi, Ryosuke lo dejo en paz acercándose al maniquí, examinándolo de arriba para abajo.

 **-Sí que está bien hecho.** -alabo.

 **-Fue Miyuki quien lo trajo, yo estuve acomodando la mesa.** -contesto el peli-verde, abrazando a su novio.

Haru mientras tanto intentaba que los latidos de su corazón se tranquilizaran un poco más, aquel susto casi lo mata del infarto, quizás también pudo haberse desmayado como Sawamura pero parece ser que aguanto. Kuramochi observaba al menor, que se estaba tranquilizando del susto, sonrió al ver como tomaba una de sus orejas de conejo para distraerse. Por su parte Chris tomaba un poco de agua, no negaría que se dio un buen susto; pero sabía que sus kohai's habían planeado algo así, por lo que siempre estuvo con la guardián alta. Debía felicitarlos a pesar de eso aquello lo había tomado un poco desprevenido, por lo que no pudo detener un brinco, y más con los gritos de sus compañeros.

Por otra parte Ryosuke seguía observando aquel maniquí cuando un pequeño ruido sonó detrás de él, se giró y vio un curioso esqueleto erguido enfrente de él, sonrió _**[así que tenían otra trampa para los que se quedaran]**_ pensó. Levanto su mano derecha para tocar el esqueleto pero antes de que lo hiciera, el huesudo se movió, exactamente como Ryosuke, levantando su mano. Como el reflejo de un espejo.

 **-Oh, así que me imitara.** -dijo el Kominato mayor empezando a moverse siendo copiado exactamente por el esqueleto.

 **-¡ERA UNA MALDITA BROMA ¿VERDAD?!** – se escuchó un grito de parte de Jun desde afuera de los dormitorios.

 **-¡Sí!** –por instinto contesto mientras seguía jugando con las poses para que fueran imitadas.

Kuramochi rio bajo ante las maldiciones que alcanzaba a escuchar de su superior.

 **-¿Qué haces?** -se acercó Chris al de baja estatura quien volteo a ver a su pareja, sin fijarse que el esqueleto esta vez no lo había imitando.

 **-Nada, jugando con esto...** -señalo al conjunto de huesos- **Está copiando todo lo que hago y es divertido.**

 **-¿El esqueleto?** -pregunto Chris mirando aquel _"juguete"_.

 **-Así es.** -volteo hacia la copiadora.

Ryo alzo su brazo derecho y comenzó a moverlo de un lado a otro, siendo copiado inmediatamente por la calaca, a quien durante un movimiento, se le cayó el brazo. El Kominato lo alzo y miro al campo corto quien estaba con su hermanito hablando amenamente un poco más alejados.

 **-¡Hey, Youichi! Se le ha caído el brazo a tu juguetito, ¿cómo se lo pongo?**

 **-¿Eh? ¿De qué juguete está hablando Ryo…?** -volteo hacia su cuñado, quedando mudo al notar el extraño esqueleto junto a sus superiores, el cual por cierto también lo miraba.

 **-Este...** -señalo el pelirosa mayor **-...el que copia todo. Es divertido, así que dime como ponerle el brazo. Quiero seguir jugando.** -contesto el mayor.

.

 _ **((Ang / Yuki:**_ _Cuando Ryo habla del juguetito intenten leerlo con un acento español... a nosotras nos causó risa al imaginarlo..._ _ **-hablando con acento español-**_

 _ **Marlene:**_ _La verdad si es entretenido imaginarlo con ese tono, sin ofender, es solo que somos de México y nos es curioso, además de atrayente_

 _ **Tetsuna:**_ _Siempre nos han gustado el tono de los españoles y otros idiomas._ _ **))**_

.

El peli-verde solamente miraba fijamente aquel _"juguete"_ como lo denominaba el Kominato mayor, trago saliva y respondió.

 **-Lo siento Ryo-san… pero ese esqueleto no es nuestro**. -contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa, no sabiendo de donde había salido aquel huesudo.- **No sé de dónde ha salido ese montón de huesos…**

 **-¿Eh?**

 **-Miyuki y yo no pusimos un esqueleto, esperábamos que salieran corriendo al ver el maniquí por lo que no trajimos más cosas…**

Ante la respuesta, Ryosuke metió el brazo entre las costillas del esqueleto atravesándolo, la osamenta giro su cráneo para verlo... Y molesto por la ofensa, el brazo esquelético que sostenía el pelirosa le dio una cachetada que sorprendió a todos. Con tranquilidad Ryo le regreso el brazo al esqueleto que lo recibió con la otra mano, el pelirosa tomo de la mano a Chris y salió huyendo, eso había sobrepasado su imaginación.

Los menores simplemente pudieron observar como los mayores corrieron -uno jalado por el otro-, se miraron entre sí para luego ver al esqueleto que se movió tomando su brazo derecho con la izquierda para saludarlos...

Por segunda vez un grito azoto los dormitorios, el campo corto y la nueva segunda base habían gritado saliendo corriendo mientras aquel extraño y terrorífico esqueleto se despedía de ellos, agitando ambos brazos con uno solo.

* * *

Notas:

 **Tetsuna:** Ciao~ Ciao~

 **Marlene:** ¿Les gusto? Eso esperamos

 **Angelice:** Es un especial de Halloween y contendrá tres capítulos.

 **Yukihana:** Por favor dejen mi comidita (review) del día.

 **Todas:** ¡Happy Halloween!

 **Se cuidan~**

 **Bye~**

 **-se apagan las luces-**


	2. Dulce

**Tetsuna: ¡HOLA! Esperamos les guste el nuevo capítulo.**

 **DIAMOND NO ACE NO NOS PERTENECE**

 **TITULO:** Prueba de valor.

 **AUTORA:** Tetsuna Hibari  & Yukihana-Hime (Trabajo en cooperación)

 **RESUMEN:**

El equipo de béisbol de Seido tiene una tradición que a pasado de generación en generación y este año no es la excepción, Miyuki y Kuramochi son los organizadores de este año. Han invitado a sus sempai con la intención de vengarse del trauma que les provocaron el año anterior, así como traumatizar a los recién llegados.

 **¿Quienes serán los que la superaran? ¿Quienes olvidaran el propósito inicial? ¿y que les susedera por responder una simple pregunta:** _ **"¿DULCE O TRUCO?"**_ **?**

 **...INICIEMOS CON LA PRUEBA DE VALOR...**

 **CLASIFICACIÓN:** No menores de 18

 **CATEGORÍA:** Diamond no Ace

 **PAREJAS:** MiyuSawa / KuraHaru / ChrisRyou / TetsuJun

 **GENEROS:** Drama, parodia.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** LEMON Y MUCHO

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2 – Dulce.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Capítulo 2 – Dulces._**

 **-Yo creo que deberías limpiarte** -opino Yuki seriamente mientras ayudaba al pobre de Jun a levarse del charco de lodo en el que había caído.

 **-Ugh…que asco.** -el peli-café paso una de sus manos por su rostro intentado quitar la tierra.

Ambos se encontraban afuera de los dormitorios, justo enfrente de una ventana rota por la cual Isashiki había saltado en su intento de huir de la mujer que los asusto de repente.

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

 ** _¡PLASH!_**

 _Un nuevo golpe detrás de ellos los hizo voltear, algunos saltaron en sus lugares. Con la poca iluminación observaron que atrás no había nada más que la mesa con comida, algunos golpes más bajos se escucharon por ahí cerca, llamando su atención por lo que siguieron mirando en esa parte… algunas velas se apagaron en el momento en que un fuerte viendo se coló a la habitación..._

 _El grito de varias mujeres a la vez los sobresalto a todos, seguido por la repentina caída de la cortina dejando ver a una mujer vestida de blanco, con el rostro cortado y desfigurado, viéndolos con desesperación._

 ** _-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

 _La única salida más cercana que vio Isashiki fue la ventana detrás de Yuki, su cuerpo reacciono más rápido que su mente, por lo de manera imparable se lanzó por el hoyo en la pared._

 _Cruzándola de golpe más en sus planes nunca paso la posibilidad de caer boca abajo sobre un charco lodoso, que se creó por la lluvia de la mañana._

 ** _-¿Estas bien?_** _– pregunto Yuki, mientras cruzaba también la ventana pero con más calma._

 ** _-¡Era una mandita broma ¿verdad?!_** _– grito recibiendo un "Si" de parte de Yuki y Ryo._

 _Se giró sobre el charco para quedar boca arriba, con una vergüenza por dejarse engañar comenzó a patalear maldiciendo a sus kohai._

 ** _-¡Esta me la pagan Kuramochi, Miyuki!_**

 ** _~Fin Del Flash Back~_**

 **-Me siento pegajoso.** -murmuraba el Shinigami quitándose lo más que podía aquel lodo.

 **-Lo demás están ocupados…** -dijo Yuki mirando atravesando la ventana- **Veamos si la tubería sigue funcionando…** –propuso al ver a su pareja toda enlodada– **…y con una toalla húmeda te quitamos toda la tierra.**

El contrario iba a negarse, pero sentía su cuerpo tan pesado que terminó aceptando, caminando alrededor de la casa, entrando por una pared derrumbada.

 **-Oye Tetsu…** -el pelinegro lo miro.- **¿sabes a dónde vamos?**

 **-A los baños.** -contesto el pelinegro- **Supongo que ahí será más fácil conseguir agua.**

 **-¿En verdad crees que haya agua aquí?** -pregunto deteniéndose de golpe- **¡Espera!** -el contrario obedeció- **¿Cómo rayos sabes dónde están los baños?**

 **-Conozco todo lo que tenga que ver con Seidou.** -aseguró solemnemente.

Y sin darle tiempo al replicar, continúo su camino. Isashiki lo siguió un poco molesto por toda la situación.

Unos minutos después, tal como aseguro Yuki, llegaron a un aparte de los dormitorios, que parecía haber funcionado como baños para el antiguo equipo.

Con cautela se adentraron al lugar, temiendo dar un paso en falso y caerse. Yuki abrió una de las llaves cercanas; al inicio se escuchó la tubería crujir, seguida poco después de agua sucia que dejaron correr.

 **-No creo que esa agua sea usable** -opino Isashiki al ver la tonalidad café del líquido.- **No….**

 **-Tal vez esa no…** -interrumpió Yuki- **pero esta, sí.** -alumbro con su linterna el agua clara que comenzó a salir.- **La tubería lleva años sin ser usada, así que era normal que saliera sucia, ahora que ya se limpió un poco, creo que al menos esta agua servirá para limpiarte un poco.**

Jun bufo molesto de que una vez más el tranquil ex-capitán tuviera razón.

 **-Desnúdate.** -pidió el pelinegro mientras sacaba de su mochila un par de toallas chicas.

 **-¿Qué… que estás diciendo?** -exclamo avergonzado el shinigami.

El zombie lo miro confundido y sonrió para sus adentros por las posibles razones, del ataque del contrario.

 **-No creo que puedas quedar limpio cuando traes puesta la ropa sucia** –comentó burlonamente.

Después de discutir un rato sobre lo bueno y mala idea de limpiare sobre la ropa enlodada, Isashiki perdió, siendo vencido cuando Yuki le mostró una muda de ropa limpia que había traído para el siguiente día, porque se quedaría en los dormitorios con los demás.

Jun se había quitado la túnica negra y su playera que tenía abajo, dejando solamente su torso desnudo al traer un pantalón debajo. Siendo ayudado -por la fuerza ya que de nuevo perdió la discusión- por el moreno a lavarse su cuerpo. El chico se encontraba sonrojado, al dejar que el zombie pasara la toalla húmeda por su cuerpo. Una vez que el torso se encontraba limpio, él mismo se encargó de limpiarse el rostro con el agua que salía de la llave, sintió como unas manos se posaban en sus caderas.

 **-Tetsu.** -dijo, tenía los ojos cerrados todavía por el lodo y agua que se había echado.

 **-Toma.** -una de las manos lo soltó y puso en su mano algo seco y suave.

Por el tacto supo que era una toalla seca por lo que la acepto para secarse el rostro. Yuki volvió a tomar a su pareja por las caderas poniéndolo nervioso. Las manos empezaron a moverse delineando una línea hasta su pecho.

 **-Tetsu…** -dijo nervioso.

El moreno se acercó más, posando sus labios en el cuello de su pareja. Siempre que tenía la oportunidad de estar a solas, quería hacerlo olvidar hasta su nombre. Con cuidado voltea al chico para poder besarlo, un beso que fue correspondido al principio pero después fue negado.

 **-¡Aquí no! -** exclamo al separarse del beso, empujándolo un poco del torso.

Chasqueo la lengua al ver que su empuje no tenía fuerza, ya que el más alto no se movía y solamente lo miraba con una leve y tierna sonrisa que empezaba a sacarlo de quicio, así como sonrojándolo.

Yuki tomo las manos del chico, empezando a caminar hacia delante mientras el otro retrocedía.

 **-Ahh…** -otro sonrojo se asentó en sus mejillas, ante como su voz había salido, al sentir el frio de la pared.- **Tetsu maldito… deja de burlarte.**

 **-No me estoy burlando Jun. Simplemente sonrió porque eres demasiado tierno** -el castaño se sonrojo violentamente, se había estremecido al oír el susurro del otro, en su oído.

 **-¡Oye Yuki, quítate!** -Como respuesta el gritón obtuvo con beso.

Aquel mágico beso que le saco una sonrisa ladina al ex-capitán, llena de satisfacción de poder probar esa linda boquita que varias veces acallaba con sus labios cuando estaba a solas, porque sinceramente no se le ocurría otra forma mejor de detener el intenso parloteo de Jun, más que agarrándolo a besos.

 **-¡Quítate!** -grito avergonzado al separarse por aire, la situación era cada vez peor.

 **-¿Quieres que me vaya?** -siguió hablando en el oído, mientras soltaba las manos de su pareja y las posaba en la delgada cintura.

 **-Si…**

 **-¿Seguro…?** -pregunto en el momento en que deslizaba lentamente sus manos por la piel desnuda de su amante, al cual tenía contra la pared; una visión demasiado tentadora y más al ver la resistía inútil del contrario para no caer en la lujuria.- **¿No sientes nada?**

 **-N…no…** -negó con dificultad.

Se consideraba un mentiroso al negar que el sentir las caricias del contrario, el cálido aliento de su amante sobre su cuello, así como el roce de aquellos labios tan adictivos sobre su piel, no lo incitaran a cometer locuras. Si, sería un mentiroso, porque llevaba tiempo queriendo estar con su amante pero… ¿Por qué en ese lugar? ¿Por qué de repente?

Tetsu sonrió posando de nuevo sus labios en los contrarios, empezando un beso apasionado; si Jun se negaba a sentir algo, él se encargaría de hacerlo caer en la lujuria.

Al principio se resistió pero las sensaciones maravillosas que sentía fueron mayores, por lo que sus brazos se pasaron por el cuello del azabache. Un beso pasionalmente largo, que al momento de separarse, las agitadas respiraciones no se hicieron esperar. Volvieron a besarse, ambos habían perdido ante la excitación.

Las manos del peli-oscuro vagaban por el cuerpo de su amante, recorriendo toda la piel expuesta; mientras besaba el cuello del peli-café, quien se dejaba besar y disfrutaba de las acaricias que le brindaba su pareja.

Aquella sensación electrizante los invadía, incrementando el calor que poco a poco se apoderaba de su interior, sus sentimientos así como el deseo de querer estar con el contrario… detuvieron toda acción unos momentos, sin hablar y sin moverse, solo mirándose fijamente; su mente les recordaba el momento y la razón les decía que tenían que irse del lugar e ir a buscar a los demás…

Sus miradas se conectaron, dejando en claro lo que ambos deseaban; saldrían de ahí e irían en busca de sus compañeros, si es que quedaba alguno…

…Pero primero disfrutarían un poco.

Después de tener su resolución, comenzaron de nuevo las caricias y los besos apasionantes. Separándose por la falta de aire después de unos minutos, ambos con un leve carmín en las mejillas

 **-Solo será un poco…** -dijo Yuki con la respiración agitada.

 **-Solo un poco…** -acordó Jun cerca de los labios contrarios. Se volvieron a besar, ahora con más lentitud y cariño...

Fueron descendiendo por la pared hasta el piso, donde como antes, Yuki tenía acorralado a su compañero, entre la pared y su cuerpo.

 **-Ah… Ahhhhh…-** leves gemidos salían de la boca del jardinero al verse librado de los labios contrario pero no así de las manos de la primera base que seguían recorriendo su torso y se acercaran cada vez más, a la parte de su anatomía más sensible.- **Tetsu…** -jadeo

El ex-capitán amaba escuchar los sonidos de placer de su novio, su mano derecha empezó a rozar la anatomía de Jun, quien jadeaba más fuerte, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de carmín, el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba con los roces en su miembro aun cuando era por arriba de la única prenda de ropa que tenía.

 **-Tetsu…Hnn…**

La mano del zombi desabrocho el pantalón del jardinero, liberando de su celda al miembro ya despierto del contrario.

 **-Ahh…**

Los gemidos del peli-café lo excitaban, aumentando su egoísta deseo de poseerlo en ese momento… por lo que agradecía su gran autocontrol, ya que de lo contario, ya hubiera penetrado al chico sin prepararlo.

Abrumado entre la niebla de deseo que cegaba sus ojos, Isashiki vio descender a su amante poco a poco, deteniéndose a la altura de su miembro.

 **-¿Qué haces?**

 **-¿Dulce o truco?**

 **-¿Qué?** -Jun no entendía a que se refería el contrario y menos comprendía porque hablaba incoherencias en un momento así.

 **-Me gustan los dulces…** -se contestó solo.

 **-No tengo dulces…** -le dijo Jun con el ceño fruncido.

 **-Yo creo que si…**

El shinigami soltó un gran gemido al sentir como Yuki empezaba a lamer su glande. Luego de varios minutos en los que el pelinegro se había dedicado a hacerlo sufrir con simples lamidas; escuchando como lo maldecían y el contrario pedía que lo hiciera... que lo metiera en su boca de una vez, lo hizo.

 **-¡Ahh!... ghn...** –los sonidos que emitía Jun, hacían que Yuki aumentara la velocidad de sus acciones.

Metiendo y sacando del interior de su boca la virilidad del contrario, lamiendo y chupando con la frecuencia que sabía disfrutaba mejor Isashiki. Sus labios subían y bajaban por aquella extensión, deslizando su lengua desde la base a la punta, saboreando todo.

Sonríe entre su acción, al sentir como el cuerpo de Jun vibra cada vez que se saca casi por completo su falo la boca, para volverlo a engullir, haciendo cada vez más presión con sus labios y cada cierto tiempo deslizando los dientes con malicia por la delicada piel sin llegar a hacerle daño.

 **-Tet… Tetsuya... me... ¡ME VENGO!** –gimió de una manera, que hizo rugir a su novio con el libido elevado, tragando su esencia...

Se encontraba cansado. Observo como el pelinegro se levantaba hasta estar de nuevo a su altura, completamente en frente de él.

El excapitán de manera tranquila deposito otro beso lujurioso en los labios entreabiertos del contrario, dándole a probar su propia esencia con la cual también ya se encontraba preparándolo. Continuaron besándose unos momentos, hasta separarse por falta de aire, que recuperaron de prisa para continuar con la faena. Sonrió entre el beso al sentir los brazos ajenos rodear su cuello.

Se separaron al sentir el placer recorrerlos por completo y el deseo de sentir al contrario de manera más íntima. El cariño que recibían mutuamente, era el mismo, que a su vez sentían que su pareja merecía.

 **-¿Listo?** -pregunto Yuki, ya tenía tres dedos en el interior de su compañero y sentía como el contrario buscaba más profundidad.

 **-Si…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _En otro extremo de los dormitorios:_**

Poco a poco recobraba la consciencia, no recordaba que había pasado pero dudaba que fuera algo bueno.

 **-Mmm… ¿Dónde estoy? -** pregunto mientras abría los ojos con pesadez.

 **-Oh, por fin despiertas**. -escucho una voz que entre su confusión identifico como la de Miyuki por lo que volteo a verlo.

 **-¿Qué paso?** -preguntó sentándose en la cama, sosteniendo con sus manos la cabeza.

 **-Te desmayaste…** -respondió tranquilamente el contrario.

Ante la respuesta, los recuerdos de la repentina aparición de la mujer llegaron a su mente, asustándose de inmediato.

 **-¡Cierto! ¡El fantasma! ¡Vámonos!** -pedía el chico quien rápidamente se levantó de la cama.

Un gran error, porque se mareo por el rápido movimiento, con esfuerzo se mantuvo de pie.

 **-Cálmate Eijun. -** tomo al menor de los hombros para volverlo a sentar en la cama.

 **-Pero la mujer…** -intento levantarse siendo de nuevo detenido

 **-Solo era una broma.** -explico con tono dulce golpeándose por provocar aquella expresión de terror del contrario.

 **-¿Broma?** -luego de la confusión su rostro reflejo la furia al entender- **¡Maldito!**

Eijun quiso soltarse del agarre del cátcher pero este último, no lo dejó. Miyuki sabía que sería golpeado por el menor, cosa que no dejaría, tenía una cosa mejor que le podía ofrecer compensación y en la cual podrían disfrutar ambos.

 **-Cálmate. Ya dije… Era una broma, solo una broma pequeña…** -lo primero sería tranquilizarlo

 **-¡¿Que me calme?!** -el castaño se exalto- **¡¿En serio quieres que me calme?! Yo muriéndome del susto… ¡y tú!** -golpeo el pecho del cátcher con un dedo- **…Tu junto a Kuramochi-sempai, son unos malditos… ¡¿Es que me quieres matar de un infarto?!**

 **-Oye, oye. Claro que no.** -dijo el vampiro, no le había gustado aquella frase- **¿Cómo podría desear tu muerte cuando eres mi pareja?**

 **-Pues no lo parece, molestándome a cada rato…**

 **-Siempre lo he hecho, desde que llegaste. No deberías quejarte por ello. Ahora.** -Miyuki sentía que el rumbo de la conversación se le iba de la mano, al pelear con el menor, eso no era lo que deseaba.

- **Pero…** -enmudeció avergonzado.

 **-¿Pero? -** pregunto para que el pitcher continuara con lo que iba a decir.

 **-…Creí que cambiarias al ser pareja.** -confeso mirando hacia otro lado con un puchero y un leve sonrojo.

 **-Hahaha. Claro que cambio.** -aclaro- **Sino jamás haría esto.** -sin esperar, beso a su pareja quien correspondió.

Conforme los segundos avanzaban, el beso se sentía bien, hacia un tiempo que no tenían tiempo a solas lo suficiente para estar a solas. Con lo poco que podía pensar, Eijun comenzó a notar que llevaban un tiempo a solas y no ser interrumpidos por su sem… un momento… ¿Dónde estaban los demás?

Empujo levemente al mayor para terminar aquel beso.

 **-¿Qué pasa?** -pregunto un poco molesto por ser alejado.

 **-¿Y Kuramochi-sempai? ¿Dónde están los demás?** -se levantó de lo que parecía una cama con un futon ¿nuevo?... frunció el ceño, algo no estaba bien.

 **-Oh, deben de estar paseándose por los dormitorios, no te preocupes.** -intento volver a besarlo pero Eijun giro el rostro, no estaba bien.

El menor desconfiaba del mayor, algo había hecho el cátcher para separarse de los demás, de lo contrario, Kuramochi estaría en esos momentos ahí y gritándole a Miyuki que no lo tocara.

 **-En verdad no he hecho nada.** -aclaro el cátcher.- **Me duele tu desconfianza… Y antes de que digas algo responde una pregunta.** -dijo con una gran sonrisa, dándole más desconfianza al menor.- **¿Dulce o travesura?**

 **-¿Eh?**

 **-¿Dulce o travesura, Eijun?** -volvió a preguntar.

El lobito solo miraba a su pareja quien sonreía con diversión. ¿Qué tenía que ver un tema con otro? Intento confiar en el de lentes cuando decía que no hizo nada contra los demás, por lo que se limitó a pensar en el extraño tema.

 **-Por alguna razón, siento que no importa lo que escoja, llegaremos a lo mismo.** -contesto el pitcher.

 **-Mmm…tienes razón pero empezarían de manera diferente. Así que escoge.**

 **-¿En serio tengo que escoger?** -El vampiro asintió- **¿No podemos irnos del lugar?** -negó.

Al ver que su pareja no daría brazo a torcer con la interrogativa, comprendió que nada cambiaria si no respondía. Decidió hacerlo, para así, irse de aquel lugar más rápido. Lo poco que recordaba del aquel edificio abandonado, era tenebroso, no sabía dónde estaba y de no ser porque Miyuki estaba ahí con él ya se hubiera desmayado; para empezar apenas y podía ver a su pareja gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana de la habitación. Era mejor irse.

 **-Mmm…** -sintió el agarre en su cintura, se había tardado en responder - **…Dulce** -contesto al final.

La palabra travesura le daba una muy mala espina y más si se traba de algo por parte del alumno de segundo. Conocía a Miyuki lo suficiente para saber que una travesura de su parte, seria moral para los demás.

 **-Oh, así que quieres dulce.** -el cátcher se estaba divirtiendo, lo demostraba en el tono de voz.- **Te lo daré…**

 **-¿Me darás un dulce?** -pregunto con ojitos brillosos de inocencia. **_[¿Cómo pude dudar de él?]_** Se reprendía el menor, **_[Ten más confianza en él…]_**

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como el mayor empezaba a quitarse la camisa y se desabrochaba el pantalón enfrente de él.

 **-¡TU! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!** -Exclamo sonrojado el pitcher.

Rápidamente Eijun se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos para _"no ver"_ -separo sus dedos para ver (¬¬)- el cuerpo bien estructurado de su pareja, sus mejillas rápidamente aumentaron el hermoso carmín. A pesar de no ser la primera vez que veía aquel cuerpo descubierto, eso no evitaba que se pusiera nervioso.

 **-Darte tu dulce.** -respondió el mayor con una sonrisa ante el intento tierno de su pareja para _"no ver"._

Las reacciones del menor siempre eran las mismas a la hora de amarse. No importaba cuanto tiempo llevaran, Eijun no dejaba de mostrar reacciones tiernas, adorables debido a lo tímido que se mostraba a la hora de subir un poco el calor de la situación.

Aunque los dos eran inexpertos en el tema del noviazgo y una vida sexual, ambos habían descubierto que disfrutaban de las dos; siendo Miyuki quien tenía más conocimiento de ello, gracias a las revistas de cierto campo corto, se autoproclamo el _"sensei"_ de Sawamura, el dulce e inocente niño de un pueblo sin morbo alejado de la caótica ciudad.

 **-¿Quieres decir que…?** -el menor trago saliva al ver que el mayor asentía mientras se quitaba la tela alrededor de su cintura.

La calentura del cuerpo del castaño aumento al entender lo que quería decir Miyuki, había estado vagando por internet en una ocasión, solo por curiosidad y se había topado con aquella escena. Aquello que pedía Kazuya era algo nuevo en su relación íntima… nunca lo habían hecho en sus 5 anteriores _"sesiones"._

 **-Claro, si es que quieres.** -dijo el mayor.

Su noviazgo había empezado hace tres meses, y para el menor que era muy inocente e ingenuo no podía ir deprisa y lo sabía, por lo que siempre… bueno, no siempre, respetaba las respuestas de su pareja.

 **-Pero yo…**

 **-No tienes que asustarte.** -dijo acercándose al pitcher dándole un tierno beso que después de unos segundos se volvió más demandante, uno que no dejaría al menor dudar.

Mientras el oji-ambar se dejaba hacer, los labios del mayor se movían con gran maestría. Sin embargo al sentir como toda su cavidad era invadida sin reserva, se asustó de nuevo, la lengua de Miyuki recorría por completo su interior, jugando con su compañera.

Empujo levemente al cátcher, quien gruño en queja al separarse -sin soltar del todo- del pitcher, que respiraba agitadamente y con las mejillas encendidas. Kazuya alargo una sonrisa, aquella vista le gustaba pero siempre que la conseguía, su momento a solas era interrumpido por un Kuramochi sobreprotector-enfurecido, lo bueno es que esta vez no pasaría, se aseguró de ello.

El castaño fue invadido por un sonrojo aún más fuerte, su estómago era un remolino, sus manos no se apartaban de los hombros del de lentes temiendo a donde más podrían ir.

 **-Jamás lo he hecho…** -confeso no mirando al contrario.

 **-Es como si lamieras una paleta…** -explicaba mientras pasaba su lengua por el cuello del menor- **y luego metieras un helado a tu boca…** -continuo el cátcher, succiono un poco de piel **.-…solamente no uses los dientes.** -mordió la piel del cuello con la que había estado jugando.

Eijun se estremeció por las sensaciones que el contrario le provocaba, y más con sus acciones. Su cuello era una de sus zonas más sensibles, y estaba seguro que Miyuki lo sabía.

 **-…No… te vayas… No te vayas a venir en mi boca.** -dijo el menor sonrojado por aceptar tal cosa del cátcher.

Pero es que simplemente no podía rechazar algo propuesto por su pareja. El cátcher siempre estaba brindándole placer, tal vez no como el que pedía pero tampoco era imposible que no se acercara.

 **-Eso me quita diversión pero te lo concedo para que me perdones por asustarte.**

 **-Eres un tramposo Kazuya.** -dijo el menor.

 **-Gracias. Hahaha.**

 **-No era un cumplido.** -exclamo el pitcher empujando al cátcher al futon sobre la cama vieja de madera.

 **-Hey, ¿qué crees…?** -callo al notar como el menor se posaba entre sus piernas y se agachaba con la mejillas adornadas por el rojo de su vergüenza.

 **-No me mires.** -ordeno el menor sonrojeándose aún más al sentirse observado.

Sawamura tomo el miembro de Kazuya entre sus manos, abrió levemente sus labios, empezando a rozar con sus labios el faro de su sempai, abriendo, poco a poco su boca, el sabor del pre-semen recorrió su cavidad. Miyuki en cuando vio la escena de su lobito entre sus piernas, se había excitado rápidamente, cuando se trataba de Eijun no tenía mucho control que se diga.

El de primero empezó a lamer la virilidad como si comiera una paleta, seguía las instrucciones que le había dado el cátcher. Los pequeños temblores que sentía provenientes de su vampiro, le hacían saber que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Con un poco más de confianza, metió todo el miembro a su boca. Sus manos temblaban, sujetando con fuerza la masculinidad de su pareja entre sus manos mientras lo devoraba, intentando no ahogarse el mismo. Sintió las manos del castaño mayor enredarse en su cabellera, marcándole un vaivén que era del placer del mayor, que había comenzado a jadear y gemir en voz baja. Con el tiempo aquel compás se hacía más rápido y más profundo.

El sentir el miembro hasta el fondo de su garganta le provocó ciertas ganas de vomitar, pero las manos del megane que se habían posado en su cabeza lo obligaban a llegar hasta bajo. Sin embargo, no negaba que de alguna manera, el saber lo que estaba en su boca lo excitaba.

Noto como el cuerpo de su pareja se tensó, posiblemente porque estaba a punto de llegar a su límite, cerró los ojos al saber que le mayor se vendría en su boca a pesar de decirle que no… sin embargo no fue así, fue jalado por la manos del mayor hacia atrás antes de que este se viniera.

 **-Ei…Eijun** -gimió, echando dejándose caer de espaldas.

El pitcher miro como el semen del vampiro había salpicado un poco su rostro, así como recorría el miembro de este. Dirigió su mirada hacia delante, el megane lo miraba con una sonrisa seductora. Se acercó de nuevo a la virilidad de su pareja para lamerla, sintiendo el sabor del semen.

 **-¿Entonces de que me sirvió sacarte antes de venirme, si lo ibas a lamer**? -pregunto Miyuki jadeando por la escena…

…Un sonrojado Eijun lamiendo de nuevo su miembro, con un poco del líquido blanco alrededor de su rostro.

 **-Silencio…** -exclamo el menor avergonzado, él tampoco sabía porque lo hacía.

 **-Quieres que me venga de nuevo ¿o qué? Eres un pervertido Eijun, yo te creía más inocente. Hahaha.**

 **-¡Bakayuki! ¡Bakazuya!** -exclamo alzándose avergonzado, él deseaba hacer feliz al inútil de su pareja y este solo molestaba. **_[¿Cómo me pude enamorar de este idiota?]_** Pensaba Sawamura.

 **-Oye, oye, si me vas a llamar Idiota o Kazuya o Miyuki hazlo por separado**.-Sonrió sentándose en su lugar.- **No los combines, Bakamura.**

 **-Ah, ¿y por qué tu si puedes, Miyuki Kazuya?** -exclamo, el mayor no era justo.

 **-Porque soy tu sempai y amante.** -el lobo se avergonzó pero no pudo hablar al sentir como los brazos del chico lo apretaban, sin dejarle escapatoria alguna. Miyuki lo tenía bajo suyo sin que lo notara.

 **-Kazu…** -apresaron sus labios, sin dejarle tiempo para hablar.

 **-No hemos terminado.** -le dijo al separarse.

Eijun tembló, los labios de Miyuki formaron una sonrisa malévola. Sin esperar de nuevo lo beso y comenzó a despojar de su ropa al contrario.

 **-¿L-lo… lo haremos aquí?… ¿En un lugar… como este…?** -poso su dedo en los labios del pitcher silenciándolo.

 **-Tú pediste dulce y te lo di.** -el menor se había vuelto un tomate dándole ternura- **Ahora es mi turno de disfrutar de un dulce.**

Miyuki hizo un leve movimiento restregando su miembro con la entrepierna del menor quien jadeo, arqueando su espalda por aquel movimiento. Kazuya sonrió bastante divertido, le gustaba ser quien provocara todo en el pitcher de primero; y el que haya gemido así lo excitaba a él. El menor se había excitado con lo anterior aunque no lo demostraba.

 **-Eijun.** -sonrió para volver besar aquella boca que lo volvía loco.

El lobo no podía quejarse, la lengua de su vampiro se movía con facilidad en su cavidad. Miyuki sin perder tiempo, bajo su mano hacia la entrepierna del pitcher, abriendo el short del oji-ámbar, logrando que el menor jadeara entre el beso, ante el placer de la liberación de su miembro y la presión de las manos del cátcher.

 **-Kazuya…** -dijo Eijun al momento en que sus labios fueron liberados.

 **-¿Qué?** -preguntó mientras se relamía sus labios, los gestos de su lobito lo estaban prendiendo y el ser llamado por su nombre mientras el chico esta sin aire, era una éxtasis.

 **-Te qui…ero…** -dijo tapando su avergonzado y rojo rostro con sus manos.

 **-Igual yo**. -dijo el cátcher con una sonrisa sincera al escuchar esas palabras del menor.- **Pero…** -Sawamura separo sus dedos para poder ver al de segundo quien sonreía- **Esto no acabara aquí, esto tiene que llegar al final Eijun.** -dijo bajando por completo tanto el short y bóxer para después tomar su virilidad, empezando a masturbarlo.

Eijun solamente se dedicaba a gemir y jadear, el tacto de los dedos de Kazuya en su miembro era suficiente para que su miembro expulsara el pre-semen. La mano de Miyuki apretó el miembro del chico, haciendo que este expulsara un gemido de placer; saliva salía de su boca cayendo por la comisura de sus labios a su cuello. Sawamura gruño momentos después; Miyuki era un maldito, lo estaba haciendo lento, torturándolo con cada movimiento y aun así lo disfrutaba.

Relamió sus labios, los ojos de Eijun estaban cerrados; jadeando constantemente y con las mejillas encendidas.

 **-Eijun** -llamó, Miyuki sentía su miembro despertar cada vez más, crecía cada vez que apretaba más el miembro del lobito, sus dedos se movieron hasta la mano de Sawamura, llevándolo hasta su miembro- **Tócame.**

Con su mano temblorosa ante el tacto de su mano con la masculinidad del vampiro, se avergonzó al darse cuenta que el falo del cátcher de nuevo estaba despierto y duro al igual que el suyo, sus dedos se enredaron a su alrededor, empezando a trabajar lento, pero seguro. Kazuya siguió con lo suyo en el miembro del menor. Besándose y masturbándose el uno al otro.

Pasaron así unos minutos hasta que el mayor se separó, era hora de la segunda fase.

 **-Date la vuelta.** -ordeno el mayor cerca del oído del menor, quien tembló por la voz ronca y cargada de lujuria.

Sawamura obedeció pero antes de que se acostara observo como el mayor se quitó la última prenda; sus pantalones.

 **-¿Kazuya?** -Dijo una vez que le daba la espalda al megane y estaba en cuatro en el colchón.

 **-Tranquilo.**

 **-¡Ah!** -se quejó de dolor al sentir una invasión en su parte baja.

 **-Lo siento.** -dijo el mayor. Había dirigió su mano hasta la entrada del castaño, adentrando el primero dedo pero lo saco ante el quejido del chico.

 **-Relájate, meteré uno por uno… sí aun te duele, dime; me detendré.**

 **-No…** -dijo el menor.

 **-Eijun, Mochi no vendrá esta vez y ya llegamos hasta…**

 **-¡No! ¡Kazuya, no te detengas!** -pidió el menor volteando a verlo con ojos suplicantes.

Miyuki sintió un gran alivio al saberse aceptado, por un momento pensó que sería rechazado, por el temor del pitcher de ser descubiertos de nuevo por el campo corto.

 **-Oye, oye… no me hagas esas caras o…** -Miyuki introdujo de nuevo el primer dedo, moviéndolo dentro y fuera de su entrada- **No podre negarme, Eijun.**

La sonrisa de Kazuya no se había borrado de su rostro, sus labios se habían pegado a su trasero para darle un tierno besito a aquellas pompis que lo recibirían, el menor se sonrojo ante ese acto.

 **-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!**

 **-Tu solo disfruta.**

El primer dedo entro. El segundo no tardo en venir, Eijun ante el dolor y placer que empezaba a llegar a él, levantando mucho más el trasero llamando la atención del vampiro, quien alargo una sonrisa, siguiendo con un movimiento de tijeras, los gemidos de placer eran más, el dolor era casi nulo. El tercer dedo entró, moviendo los dedos hacia adentro y hacia afuera, los jadeos comenzaron a convertirse en gemidos, estos se hicieron cada vez más sonoros cuando impulsaba sus caderas hacía atrás, adentrando mucho más los dedos.

 **-Kazuya… ¡ah!**

Luego de unos minutos, todo estaba listo. Las lágrimas del oji-ámbar estaban mezcladas con gemidos de placer. Eijun estaba disfrutando. Saco los dedos del interior del pitcher quien se quejó ante el abandono. Kazuya lo volteo de nuevo, quedando frente a frente, quería que al entrar en el menor, poder ver las expresiones de su lobito.

 **-Voy a entrar.** -aviso.

 **-Ra…Rápido… te necesito**.-dijo el chico cegado de placer.

Su intención era entrar poco a poco en el menor, pero el contrario no estaba de acuerdo. Eijun se juntó más a las caderas del cácher con sus piernas, para adentrar más rápido el miembro del mayor y de un solo movimiento, llegando muy profundo. Aunque el acto lo hizo quejarse de dolor.

 **-Idiota.** -dijo Miyuki con esfuerzo, aquel movimiento brusco del menor le había hecho sufrir una corriente eléctrica.

 **-Ahh…** \- el menor jadeaba, su respiración estaba agitada, su rostro rojo y su cuerpo caliente.

Sin moverse, Kazuya sentía como la entrada del pitcher le apretaba, mientras tanto besaba el cuello bajando hacia sus pezones para calmarlo. Beso sus pezones, con los que se detuvo a jugar, lamiendo, chupando, mordiendo. Los gemidos del menor no paraban y sus caderas empezaban a moverse en busca de más profundidad.

Tomo a Sawamura por las caderas, empezando a moverlas de arriba hacia abajo. Embistiéndolo cada vez más fuerte y rápido, se necesitaban. El pitcher deslizo sus manos hasta la espalda del megane aferrándose, al igual que sus piernas.

 **-Ahh...**

Estaban disfrutando del momento y la actividad, hasta que escucharon el sonido de azotes de puertas los puso en alerta y asustando al menor, que recordó en donde estaban.

 **-¡Miyuki!** -escucharon el grito del campo corto.

 **-Maldición…** -maldijo bajo y ronco Miyuki pero continuo con su labor.

Tanto esfuerzo para nada. Kuramochi posiblemente se había dado cuenta de su mentira al decir que llevaría a Eijun a la enfermería y ahora los andaba buscando, para interrumpirlo como siempre. Había preparado esa habitación con dos días de anterioridad, preparado para tener un momento a solas con Sawamura a escondidas de la vigilancia del segundo al mando en el equipo, pero a parecer el tiempo que calculo no fue correcto.

¡Oh, no! No se lo arruinaría como las diez veces anteriores.

 **-Ahh…** -un gemido escapo de los labios del menor.

Eijun miro al mayor, tal parecía que a su pareja le importaba poco ser encontrados por el peli-verde y la prueba era que se había excitado más, el miembro dentro de él creció. Quería detenerlo pero su mente era nublada por el placer que recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo.

 **-Kazu…más…Ahh…** -y su cuerpo es lo que quería.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente los detuvo mirando hacia un lado, donde vieron a Kominato Haruichi mirándolos.

 **-Haruchii…** -murmuro Sawamura sin saber qué hacer, la vergüenza se apodero de él, cubriéndose con la manos.

 **-Yo…** -el menor de los Kominato esta rojo y sin saber que decir. Había entrado en la recamara pensando que no habría nadie como en la anteriores.

Miyuki rápidamente tomo la capa de su disfraz para tapar a su pareja, salió del menor quien se quejó un poco, el cátcher tomo su camisa para cubrirse sus partes nobles y acercarse al menor peli-rosa.

 **-Kominato, te deberé una grande si olvidas lo que acabas de ver y no le dices a Mochi donde estamos.**

El menor parecía perdido en sus pensamientos pero reacciono ante un Miyuki desnudo cerca. Lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrirse con sus manos el rostro, al igual que el castaño, sonrojado.

 **-Lo siento yo…**

 **-Está bien, solo no digas nada.** -interrumpió el cátcher- **Ahora ve.**

El pelirosa salió rápidamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Se acercó a la puerta para escuchar, la voz del peli-verde se escuchó y parecía querer entrar pero fue detenido por el menor yéndose, **_[Nos salvó…]_** pensó mientras suspiraba en verdad aliviado. En sus planes no estaba que el campo corto los descubriera tan rápido

El megane se acercó a la cama donde su pareja seguía tapado hasta la cabeza con su capa, sonrió, el menor temblaba bajo de esta. Antes de seguir con lo suyo tomo su celular y mando un mensaje a su sempai, le regresaría el favor al menor de los Kominato con aquel mensaje, solo esperaba que aprovecharan aquella oportunidad que les daba.

Subió a la cama, tomo la capa intentado quitarla pero le fue imposible su pareja se aferraba a ella.

 **-Eijun.** -llamo al pitcher.

 **-Qué vergüenza, Haruchii nos vio.** -el menor no quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

Incluso llego a considerar que morir a manos de los monstruos del lugar sería una bendición. Cuando se disponía a salir a entregarse como comida a ellos, recordó que no había tal cosa, la mujer fantasmagórica hacia sido obra de Miyuki.

 **-No te preocupes, no dirá nada.**

 **-Pero… nos vio.** -dijo el castaño dejando ver medio rostro el cual estaba rojo de vergüenza. El cátcher sonrió, se veía tierno.

 **-Tranquilo, estoy seguro que lo olvidara con lo que el sufrirá en unos minutos.** -beso la frente del oji-ámbar.

 **-¿Qué le hiciste a Haru?**

 **-Nada, solo le daré una oportunidad de estar con Mochi.**

 **-¿Con Kuramochi-sempai?**

 **-Así es. Bien, dejemos de hablar de ellos y nosotros continuemos donde nos quedamos**.-sonrió de lado para besar los labios de su amado de nuevo.

Cuando menos lo notó, Miyuki lo había despojado de la tela que lo cubría. Al saber que su resistencia sería inútil, porque ambos cuerpos así lo deseaban, se dejó llevar de nuevo por aquella sensación. Paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del vampiro para atraerlo más a él.

Abrió la boca sacando un gemido, en tan poco tiempo ambos se habían vuelto a excitar. El cátcher solo tenía que entrar de nuevo en Sawamura el cual ya estaba dilatado, y así lo hizo, Eijun hecho la cabeza hacía atrás por la repentina intromisión. El vampiro no perdió el tiempo, las estocadas eran salvajes, logrando que gimiera cada vez más alto el receptor.

Kazuya se dio cuenta de la fuerza que empleaba y de que podrían ser descubiertos por los gritos, por lo que desaceleró los movimientos por unos más lentos, que molestaron a Sawamura, él estaba disfrutando del momento, por lo que él mismo se abrazó a las caderas contrarias para empujarlo en su interior.

 **-Tranquilo, Eijun… mañana no podrás pararte.**

 **-No importa… tenemos el día libre.** -decía con placer el menor.

 **-Hmmp, luego no te arrepientas.**

Después de la advertencia, las embestidas regresaron a ser agresivas, golpeando en lo más profundo del pitcher, quien se sentía realmente bien, olvidando la vergüenza anterior, ahora nada detendría su noche de pasión con su amante, era seguro que Kuramochi no intervendría en esta ocasión.

Su cuerpo temblaba con cada movimiento, sus labios buscaban siempre los de Miyuki, quien los recibía con una sonrisa, correspondiendo todos aquellos besos de la misma manera.

 **-Kazuya… me…Ahh**

 **-Yo también…** -le avisó, para luego juntar de nuevo sus labios aumentando las embestidas.

El oji-ambar lo abrazo del cuello juntando más sus cuerpos, cada embestida les provocaba más placer, el cátcher notaba como el menor lo apretaba más, enloqueciéndolo.

 **-Kazuya~**

 **-Eijun~**

Ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, sus abdómenes quedaron llenos de la esencia del oji-ambar, mientras que dentro de este, todo su interior quedo lleno con el semen del cátcher, quien deslizo sus labios por todo el cuello del pitcher, quien todavía estaba temblando por la descarga eléctrica que lo recorrió.

Miyuki tomo la capa de su disfraz para taparlos, antes de poder acostarse a lado de su pareja. Se sentía en la gloria. Quería a Sawamura para él, solo para él.

Eijun se refugió en el pecho del cátcher, sintiendo así el calor cálido que emanaba el mayor cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, despreocupándose del lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto fuera de aquella habitación, algo que era desconocido para los alumnos se paseaba… era el esqueleto que había cacheteado a Ryo y asustado a la compañía en la sala…buscando a algún ser vivo de los que invadieron sus terrenos…

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Ciao~ Ciao~**

 **Tetsuna: Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo.**

 **Yukihana: Como se los dije, tendría mucho lemon**

 **Angelice: Jiji. por fin podemos hacer un fic de nuestra otp MiyuSawa**

 **Marlene: Mi otp es KuraRyou aunque aquí es ChrisRyou y KuraHaru**

 **Tetsuna: Dejen de pelear. Cada quien escogio una pareja. Yo escogi el KuraHaru.**

 **Yukihana: Yo gui la fumada con ChrisRyou, queria intentar una pareja nueva XE**

 **Malren: Tetsujun, queria escribir de ellos 3**

 **Angelice: Y yo escogi el MiyuSawa.**

 **-se apagan las luces-**

 **Todas: ¡Waaaa! ¡Se nos acabo el tiempo!**

 **Se cuidan~**

 **Bye~**


	3. Travesura

**Tetsuna: ¡HOLA! Esperamos les guste el nuevo capítulo.**

 **DIAMOND NO ACE NO NOS PERTENECE**

 **TITULO:** Prueba de valor.

 **AUTORA:** Tetsuna Hibari  & Yukihana-Hime (Trabajo en cooperación)

 **RESUMEN:**

El equipo de béisbol de Seido tiene una tradición que a pasado de generación en generación y este año no es la excepción, Miyuki y Kuramochi son los organizadores de este año. Han invitado a sus sempai con la intención de vengarse del trauma que les provocaron el año anterior, así como traumatizar a los recién llegados.

 **¿Quienes serán los que la superaran? ¿Quienes olvidaran el propósito inicial? ¿y que les susedera por responder una simple pregunta:** _ **"¿DULCE O TRUCO?"**_ **?**

 **...INICIEMOS CON LA PRUEBA DE VALOR...**

 **CLASIFICACIÓN:** No menores de 18

 **CATEGORÍA:** Diamond no Ace

 **PAREJAS:** MiyuSawa / KuraHaru / ChrisRyou / TetsuJun

 **GENEROS:** Drama, parodia.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** LEMON Y MUCHO

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 – Travesura**

* * *

 **.**

Cuando por fin Kuramochi alcanzo a su pareja, este se encontraba recargado sobre una pared intentando recuperar el aire que perdió en su carrera por su vida.

 **-¿Que rayos... fue eso?** \- articulo con dificultad el mayor, sosteniéndose de sus rodillas.

 **-No tengo la menor idea** -contesto el pelirosa un poco más tranquilo - **¿no era alguna de sus bromas?**

 **-...No...** -respondió irguiéndose.

 **-Se veía tan real...** -el pelirosa no sabía si creerle o no al contrario; quería creerle, pero era imposible que fuera un esqueleto real, tal vez alguien más también lo preparo para asustarlos... Sí, eso era más creíble - **Incluso Aniki salió corriendo.**

 **-Es la primera vez que veo a Ryo-san salir corriendo de aquella manera.** -decía el peliverde un poco más calmado, al fin su corazón dejaba de latir tan rápido por el susto.- **Era falso, ¿verdad?** -pregunto con la esperanza que así fuera.

 **-¿Y cómo lo he de saber yo?** -dijo Haru con el deseo que el miedo anterior no regresara.- **Fueron tú y Miyuki-sempai quienes prepararon todo.**

Ambos se quedaron viendo analizando todas las posible explicaciones, llegando a una sola; alguien más había colocado aquel escalofriante y realista esqueleto para asustarlos ¡Y vaya que lo hizo!

 **-Pero... ¿quién?** \- se preguntaba el mayor.

Solo él y Miyuki sabían sobre la sorpresa final... No... También Ryosuke y Chris pero dudaba de ellos debido a el miedo que vio en los ojos contrarios -antes de salir corriendo- era real ¿entonces? Hubiera seguido pensado de no ser por la imagen que invadió su mente de un sujeto detestable que se burlaba.

Miyuki...

 **-Maldito...** -apretó sus manos en puños, imaginándose a su retorcido amigo riéndose de ellos.

Un Miyuki riéndose mientras rodaba por el suelo, sujetándose el estómago que le dolía por la risa.

Haru vio cómo su pareja pasaba de un rostro pensativo a uno furioso, al parecer el mayor encontró una respuesta.

 **-Kura...**

 **-¡Me las va a pagar!** -aseguro el peli-verde con los puños alzados.

 **-¿Quién?** -pregunto acercándose mas.

 **-Miyuki...** -contesto murmurando algunas maldiciones más- **estoy seguro que él lo hizo...**

 **-Tienes sentido.** -dijo para si el pelirosa - **¿Pero, él no se fue?**

 **-Por eso mismo es el principal sospechoso...**

 **-Aun así es extraño**.-dijo mientras se abrazaba al mayor.

 **-¿Porque?** \- pregunto respondiendo el gesto, la verdad era que necesitaba afecto después del susto - **El disfruta del tormento ajeno...**

 **-Pero es la clase de persona que disfruta ver el espectáculo, y se llevó a Eijun-kun con él.** -decía el pelirosa sintiéndose al fin a salvo en aquellos brazos- **Por lo que no...**

 **-Eijun...-** dijo Kuramochi soltando al menor quien resintió el abandono.

 **-¿Que...?**

 **-Eso es Haru**. -alego el mayor sin dejarlo hablar.- **El maldito me amenazo al inicio de que de esta noche no pasaba...** -comenzó a caminar, dejando a su pareja atrás.- **No dejare que se salga con las suya... No dejare que toque a Bakamura.**

Haru función el ceño, molesto porque Youichi se olvidara de él y se preocupara por alguien más. No tenía rencor hacia su amigo pitcher, lo que le tenía molesto era ese cariño posesivo que le tenía el campo corto. Debido a ese cariño sobreprotector, Kuramochi siempre lo abandonaba sin pensarlo dos veces, cuando sentía que la integridad del pitcher peligraba por el cátcher.

Lo siguió con el malestar manifestándose en un dolor de estómago. Estaba bien que Kuramochi cuidara y quisiera a Sawamura como un hermanito, pero el mayor debería de ir aceptando que así como ellos eran pareja; Eijun y Miyuki lo eran, no podía cuidarlo siempre. Además, lo que hacía Kuramochi por Sawamura era lo mismo que hacia su hermano en él.

 **-¿Dónde están?** \- decía el peli-verde mientras abría puerta por puerta que se topaba a su paso.

Haru suspiro, no debía perder la calma como el contrario, quien debido a la furia, había comenzado a caminar por el mismo pasillo por el que habían huido. Todo indicaba que incluso se olvidó de porque salieron corriendo. Siguieron caminado, revisando puerta por puerta, por parte de Youichi, que debido a la furia no recordaba que el cátcher había anunciado que llevaría al castaño a la enfermería.

Haru bien podría decirle y librarse de eso, pero deseaba que su pareja recobrara el sentido y le hiciera caso a él. Algo que cada vez veía más lejano.

 **-Haru revisa esa puerta.** -Ordeno el peli-verde desde otra un poco más adelante.- **Es la última, si no están ahí, iremos al piso de abajo.**

Se debatió entre si obedecer o no, pero si no lo hacía, de todos modos el contrario lo haría y tardarían más tiempo en llegar a la enfermería para terminar con todo. Observo como el peli-verde se alejaba para revisar otra, suspiro, revisaría rápido para luego caminar escaleras abajo.

Al abrir la puerta, honestamente nunca se esperó ver lo que ahí se encontraba, sintió su rostro enrojecer, desde su cuello hasta su coronilla. Eijun gemía mientras era embestido por un Miyuki perdido en la lujuria. Ambos se encontraban en una cama vieja, siendo el castaño que se encontraba cuatro, ahogando los sonidos de su boca con una almohada, y el mayor detrás de él, arremetiendo con gran fuerza. Cuando los amantes notaron la luz proveniente del pasillo, detuvieron la acción.

 **-Haruchii…** -murmuro Sawamura sin saber dónde esconderse, quería que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara.

 **-Yo…** -el pelirosa no sabía que decir, ni que hacer.

Kazuya fue el que reacciono primero, tomando con una mano la capa de vampiro y cubriendo a su pareja. Se dirigió al menor de los Kominato al oír los gritos de Youichi gritándole al pelirosa.

 **-Kominato, te deberé una grande si olvidas lo que acabas de ver y no le dices a Mochi donde estamos.**

El escuchar la voz de su sempai lo trajo a la realidad, por lo que respondió cubriéndose el rostro.

 **-Lo siento yo…**

 **-Está bien, solo no digas nada.** -interrumpió el cácher.- **Ahora ve.**

Con una rapidez que no conocía, el pelirosa salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, dio dos pasos fuera de ella y choco con alguien más.

 **-¿Haru estas bien?** -pregunto Youichi al sostenerlo por la cintura, para que no cayera al suelo.

 **-Sí, es solo que… ¡No!** -grito al momento de detener la otra mano del mayor que iba abrir la puerta de aquella habitación que guardaba un gran suceso.

 **-¿Qué te pasa?** -pregunto el peli-verde con el ceño levemente fruncido.- **Solo iba a…**

 **-Acabo de recodar que Miyuki-sempai dijo que llevaría a Eijun-kun a la enfermería.** -dijo rápidamente Haruichi con el sonrojo aun marcado en su rostro.

 **-¿Y porque tu rostro esta rojo?** -pregunto el mayor tocando con sus mano libre **-** Haru no lo había soltado-, la mejilla del contrario. **\- ¿Qué hay en ese cuarto?**

 **-No hay nada**.-respondió Haru ejerciendo más fuerza en el agarre, impidiendo que lo soltara.- **Hay mucho polvo y creo que soy un poco alérgico, por eso estoy rojo. Mejor vamos a la enfermería.**

Sin darle tiempo a que el campo corto alegara más, lo jalo con rumbo al piso de abajo, envidiando un poco a su amigo pitcher por poder tener un momento tan íntimo con su pareja. Debido al miedo que su novio le tenía a su hermano mayor y en ocasiones por estar al pendiente de lo que le hiciera Miyuki a Sawamura, no tenían tiempo para avanzar más allá de caricias debajo de la ropa.

Mientras buscaba la dichosa enfermería, el pobre Kominato _"disfrutaba"_ de un _"tierno"_ monologo de parte del contrario sobre como torturaría al megane.

 **-¡Miyuki!** -Grito el mayor al momento de abrir la puerta de golpe.- **¡Maldito!** -se adentró al interior, acercándose a las camillas abandonadas que estaban separadas por una cortina desgastada.

Haruichi entro detrás, suspirando al saber que al no encontrarlo su pareja se detendría y al fin le haría caso, se sobresaltó un poco al oír como las cortinas eran corridas.

 **-Maldición, no están** -exclamo Kuramochi al recorrer las cuatro cortinas que separaban las camillas y no encontrarlos.

 **-Kuramochi-sempai…**

 **-Haru, iremos al otro lado a buscarlos.** -dijo el mayor interrumpiendo a su pareja.

El menor frunció el ceño, al parecer no se libraría de eso. Mientras el mayor pensaba donde más podría estar la batería del equipo, el pelirosa piso unas vendas sucias que estaban en el suelo. Las levanto para no volver a pisarlas, pero el ver como su pareja se sentaba al borde de una camilla, le dio una idea. **_[Si la montaña no va a Mahoma; Mahoma ira a la montaña]_**

 **-¡Youichi!**

El mayor dejo de pensar al oír el tono molesto del adorable pelirosa, quien le causo temor, congelándolo en su lugar por el aura que lo rodeaba. Ahora si estaba seguro que Ryosuke y Haruichi eran hermanos.

Aprovechando la estupefacción del peli-verde, Haru se acercó besándolo en el proceso y empujándolo, para dejarlo recostado sobre la camilla.

Youichi no entendía que había pasado. Primero estaba maldiciendo a su mejor amigo; su tierna pareja le grita por su nombre molesto, algo que nunca había hecho; además de que de un momento a otro, juraba haber visto al malvado de su sempai, en su tierno y adorable Haru; y cuando no creía que algo más lo sorprendería, el tímido de su novio lo beso, empujándolo hasta quedar acostado en la vieja camilla.

Y vaya que besaba bien, no importaba si ninguno de los dos, no tenía otra experiencia que besarse entre ellos… para Youichi, su pelirosa era el mejor.

Cuando quiso rodear la cintura de su novio con las manos, que por cierto, segundos antes las tenía Haru sujetadas -seguramente para que no lo apartara como en otras ocasiones-, no lo logro. Haruichi lo seguía besando tan apasionadamente y el deseaba abrazarlo pero algo se lo impedía. Forcejeo un poco más pero las tenía ¿atadas?...

Abrió los ojos para toparse con el rostro de su amando separándose de él, con una sonrisa traviesa y perversa… comenzaba a preguntarse si era en verdad la persona que él conocía. ¿Y si el Kominato había sido poseído?... No, imposible ¿o sí?

 **-Te tengo.** -dijo feliz el pelirosa.

 **-¿Eh?** -Youichi trato de mover sus manos, alzando su cabeza para ver lo que lo ataba y donde - **Esto no es gracioso.** -le dijo con el ceño fruncido al menor, quien se había colocado a horcajadas sobre su pelvis - **¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿A qué estás jugando Haru?**

 **-No estoy jugando**. -contesto con seriedad el pelirosa dando un pequeño brinquito sobre la parte sensible de la persona debajo, haciéndolo gemir en contra de su voluntad- **Y lo que estoy haciendo, es algo que debí hacer hace mucho.**

 **-¿De qué estás hablando?** -Intento librarse- **Haru, suéltame.**

 **-No.** -hablo serio.- **¿Para qué quieres que lo haga? ¿Para que salgas a buscar a Eijun-kun? No, no lo hare** -negaba con la cabeza.

 **-Pero Bakamura…**

 **-Youichi, mírame**. -pidió el pelirosa. El contrario hizo caso debido a que era raro que le llamara por su nombre.- **Yo soy tu novio. Deberías estar conmigo y no buscando a alguien más ¿es que no me quieres?**

 **-Por supuesto que sí.** -contesto rápidamente el sometido al ver el rostro triste de su pareja.

El diablillo interno del Kominato sonrió; el color de su cabello no era lo único que compartía con su hermano, sino esa manera de manipular a las personas y las emociones, el que él no quisiera hacerlo porque sabía que es una falta de respeto, no significaba que no podría hacer uso de ello de vez en cuando para obtener lo que quisiera. Además, a veces le ganaba su timidez.

 **-¿Entonces porque buscas a Eijun-kun en estos momentos en que podemos disfrutar solos?** -pregunto con fingida tristeza.- **¿Por qué no me has tocado?**

 **-Haru…** -el mayor suspiro al ver el semblante dolido de su pareja, se maldijo internamente por causarle daño- **¿Sabes que te quiero?**

 **-Creo…** -murmuro el pelirosa con el rostro agachado, dándole un aire infeliz.

 **-Te quiero…** -aseguró el mayor cerrando los ojos- **Y si no te toco es por varias razones.**

 **-¿Cuáles?** -pregunto en la misma posición.

 **-No quiero morir a manos de Ryo-san y que tu quedes viudo, y disponible para cualquier idiota de por ahí.**

Y mientras Youichi hablaba de sus razones cada vez más avergonzado, Haru continuo con la parte de su plan.

 **-¿Y sobre Eijun-kun?** -pregunto el pelirosa cuando noto que el peliverde abriría los ojos.

 **-Sobre Bakamura no es que me importe realmente**. -mantuvo los ojos cerrados por lo vergonzoso y patético de la verdad- **Bueno si me importa que le pase… pero si no dejo que ellos avancen es solo por amistad.**

 **-No entendí**.-confeso el pelirosa bajándose del cuerpo contrario.

El peliverde pensó que tal vez su pareja se había calmado por lo que se retiró, agradeciéndolo, ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo resistiría tenerlo cerca de su zona baja… sin embargo, como aun sentía el agarre en sus manos, supuso que no lo soltaría hasta que confesara todo.

 **-No se vale reír.** -dijo Youichi apretando más los ojos.- **¿Quedo claro?**

 **-Si**.-aseguro Haru siguiendo su labor.

 **-Solo quiero que si yo sufro por no poder estar contigo, Miyuki también lo haga** -confeso- **Somos amigos** , -sintió de nuevo el peso de Haru sobre su pelvis- **debe de compartir mi pena** -abrió los ojos cuando escucho la risa del contrario- **¡Ahh! ¡Te reíste!**

Lo que Youichi nunca en su vida espero ver, estaba sucediendo. Haruichi encima de su pelvis, y sus manos en su pecho, el cual por cierto no estaba cubierto por su playera del disfraz de lobo. Mientras tanto, el pelirosa mantenía una sonrisa divertida, a ver la confusión de su pareja.

 **-¿En qué momento?** -no termino su pregunta debido al asombro, de saber que su novio lo había desnudado y sin que lo notara.

 **-Cuándo me contabas tus razones** -respondió el pelirosa deslizando sus manos por el pecho de su novio, disfrutando del contacto.

Siguió con las caricias a la par que comenzaba a mover su cadera sobre la parte noble del apresado, incitándolo a cometer una locura esa noche.

 **-Haru, por favor detente…-** pidió Kuramochi a sabiendas que sucumbía ante el deseo

 **-Ahh**.-un leve gemido salió de los labios del menor.

 ** _[Maldición]_** pensó el peli-verde.

Estaba entre asombrado y avergonzado… y el que Haruichi se restregara sobre su miembro, lo dejaba más que impactado…

¿Vulnerable…? ¿Colorado…? ¿Excitado…? No lo sabía…

Lo que sí podría confirmar, es que no le disgustaba en absoluto que el menor lo tuviera amarrado y que estuviera encima suyo, que lo mirara entre serio y rojo; haciéndolo tan exquisito y hermoso, que no podía creer que aquel chico fuera el tímido Haruichi.

 **-Ahora escúchame y atiéndeme como tu pareja.** -el peli-rosa estaba serio, sí, estaba decidido… pero por dentro temblaba de nerviosismo, jamás pensó que él tendría que tomar las medidas para llegar hasta aquel punto, pero tener al peliverde debajo de suyo lo estaba emocionando.

Kuramochi abrió los ojos, mostrándose sorprendido al ver como el Kominato se despojaba de su ropa lenta y tranquilamente, sin prisas. Todo aquello encima de él. La piel del menor se veía tan suave -y si lo era-, tan exquisita como para saborearla, tan inmaculada que tentaba a ser marcada. Observo como el chico se quedó con la diadema con las orejas de conejo del disfraz y después de despojarse de su short, le quito la cola, colocándosela gracias al resistol adherible que tenía aquella pelusa. Quedando al final desnudo y solo aquellos artículos acompañándolo.

 **-¿Disfrutando de la vista?** -una maliciosa sonrisa como la de su hermano se mostró en su rostro.

El lobo solo pudo tragar saliva por lo que seguiría después, pues el conejo empezaba a recorrer su torso expuesto. Lentamente, fue dirigiendo aquellas manos hacia abajo, tratando de ignorar el cosquilleo que le producía…

 **-Haru… espera.** -pidió el peli-verde. Aquello sin duda alguna lo estaba excitando y estaba seguro que el chico de primero lo sabía, ya que estaba encima de su _"soldado".-_ **Suéltame** -quería poder tocar.

 **-No**. -dijo continuando con la tortura del mayor.

Con todo su autocontrol, el peli-verde trataba de enfocarse en el techo de la enfermería, como medida para ignorar lo qué sentía y a quién se lo provocaba.

Haru por su parte se sentía más emocionado. Tener su mano ahí, recorriendo el cuerpo de su amante y no solo eso, descendiendo sus manos hacia abajo, donde se encontraba el miembro de su amado y donde él estaba sentado le producía una extraña necesidad de seguir descendiendo y tocar esa parte íntima del campo cortó.

 ** _[¿Cómo resistirse cuando tiene la mano cerca de mí armamento, y esa maldita o bendita mano me acaricie con la punta de sus dedos?]_** Se preguntaba Youichi, resistiéndose lo más que podía a las acaricias de su amado.

 **-Haru, esa no es una _"arma"_ con la que puedas jugar. ** -dijo el peli-verde, con el rostro rojo de la excitación.

Haru lo miro con una sonrisa, se movió levemente para poder ver despierto _el arma_ del chico. No le extrañaba que lo apodara _"arma"._ Su tamaño y grosor eran una verdadera arma capaz de poner vulnerable a cualquiera. Mas sin embargo… Esa arma era solo suya. Podía hacer lo que le plazca con ella, ¿cierto? Después de todo era solamente suyo.

 **-Mientras más me niegues algo, más deseos me dan de hacerlo**.-dijo el Kominato empezando un vaivén en el soldado, armamento, arma, cualquier palabra vulgar o con doble sentido que se le pudiera dar a la virilidad del peli-verde.

El vaivén que hacía en Youichi, lo excitaba a él también, no podía negarlo. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo poder tocar a su pareja de tal manera, sin que él otro lo hiciera a un lado; un momento donde por fin le prestara atención solamente a él… Ok, si estaba molesto por todo aquello donde el chico siempre lo ignoraba, pero lo entendía, su hermano daba miedo y Eijun era un chico muy inocente. Para que negar, que Sawamura era aún más inocente que él, y aun así su amigo le había ganado al haber empezado ya una relación íntima con Miyuki, mucho antes que Kuramochi y él lo hicieran.

La nueva segunda base se agacho y acercó para poder besar los labios del lobo. Besándose por largos segundos, hasta que se vio roto por el menor quien empezó a dar besos en el cuello del mayor.

Youichi no podía negar que aquella faceta dominadora del chico, le encantaba pero… ¡¿PORQUE DEMONIOS TENIA QUE ESTAR ATADO?! Él también quería tocar, no era justo.

 ** _[¿Cómo sabe hacer todo esto?]_** Se preguntó mentalmente al reparar por fin en aquellos detalles.

Sentir el cuerpo delicado, en especial cierta parte del chico sobre su vientre, sobre su piel desnuda, hizo que su parte irracional saliera a flote y observara como el conejo seguía con su sesión de besos sobre su cuello, mientras unas manos traviesas tocaban lascivamente su anatomía, volviéndolo loco.

 **-Lo siento…** -el pelirosa se separó y detuvo lo que hacía, recibiendo un quejido del mayor por el abandono.-… **Sé que lo hago mal, pero esto es nuevo para mí. Así que perdón.** -su voz sonaba frágil, temerosa

Kuramochi no comprendía nada, un momento Haruichi era dominante y de un momento se mostraba sumiso. Observo a su adorable y sexy conejito, un hermoso carmín se posaba en sus mejillas, lo que lo hacía terriblemente irresistible. Su pequeño niño había regresado, esa timidez con inocencia. ¡Demonios! Aquel delicioso ser, lo quería volver loco con tantos cambios. Suspiro. Ya no había nada más que decir. Ya no había nada más que pensar ¡Al demonio todo! ¡Esa noche tendría a su conejo debajo de él!

 **-Lo haces demasiado bien, no tengo quejas Haru.** -respondió intentando animar al contrario con la verdad, ya no lo detendría.- **Lo estoy disfrutando.**

 **-Ya veo. Me alegra escucharlo**.-dijo el menor con una sonrisa aliviado.

Había pensado que tal vez a Mochi no le estaba gustando aquello -aunque el miembro del chico estuviese bien despierto-, al sentir que no se movía.

 **-Haru.** -llamo dulcemente.

 **-¿Si?**

 **-¿Me sueltas? -** pregunto amorosamente, con la intención de ser libre y lanzarse sobre el menor.

 **-No.-** contesto.

 **-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Porque?!** -exclamo. Él ya deseaba poder tocar al chico como se debía, pero el menor lo torturaba cruelmente, no podía ser peor ¿o sí?

 **-Sera tu castigo por todos los rechazos que me has dado anteriormente.** -dijo el menor.

El lobo no supo que decir para contradecir aquello, era verdad que había estado aplazando aquel suceso que obviamente ansiaba pero era por varias razones, que ya le había explicado a su pequeño.

La verdad, es que su sempai no era una de aquella razones, le tenía miedo, sí, pero ello no era una razón por lo que había estada desplazando aquel evento. Quería que la primera vez del menor fuera especial… y bueno, si, ese día era especial ya que nada era como se lo había imaginado y quería preparar para su primera vez.

Todo su monologo había sido interrumpido cuando sintió el cuerpo del más bajo moverse, observo al chico, quien parecía que quería auto… ¡¿Era enserio lo que veía?! ¡Su novio quería autopenetrarse!

 **-¡Espera Haru, no te has preparado! ¡No estás dilatado!** -exclamó el chico preocupado.

 **-¿Dilatado?** -preguntó el menor con inocencia, ladeando su enrojecido rostro.

¡Por dios! El mundo era cruel con él. Una presa fácil ante él, rogando se cazado y él atado.

 **-Suéltame. -** volvió a pedir, pero ahora en tono suplicante.

 **-No**.

Se quería morir, quería a hacer suyo al menor como se debía. Intento zafarse forcejando con la tela captora, pero aquellas malditas vendas no lo dejaban, estaban bien amarradas. Miro al peli-rosa que parecía esperar la respuesta de su pregunta.

Lo había visto tan decidido, tan sonriente, tan inocente; que deseaba congelar esa imagen y mantenerla hasta que aquello acabara. Miro de nuevo al menor… sino contestaba… estaba seguro que el chico se autopenetraría sin preparación y eso solo seria doloroso. No quería lastimarlo, no quería ser el causante del dolor que le haría. Suspiro rindiéndose.

 **-Tienes que dilatarte, metiendo algo por tu entrada, algo pequeño, una vez te acostumbres, metes otra cosa un poco más grande**. -decía súper avergonzado el lobo, pero prefería pasar vergüenza a que el contrario se lastimara por su inocencia.- **De lo contrario solo te lastimaras.**

 **-Ya veo. ¿Con que lo hago?**

 **-Suéltame, yo lo hago.** -dijo el chico.

 **-No… dime.**

 **-Haru…**

 **-Si te suelto, me volverás a rechazar y volveremos a lo mismo.** -hablo con temor de ser rechazado

 **-Prometo que no…**

 **-No te creo.** -interrumpió el pelirosa.- **Dime.**

El mayor suspiro, el contrario no entendía de razones y en la condición en la que estaba él -excitado-, no tenía paciencia para discutir. Solo deseaba disfrutar.

 **-Con los dedos...** -el menor asintió contento con la derrota del campo corto.

Youichi comenzó a explicar poco a poco, arrepintiéndose de inmediato de no haber insistido de ser liberado, estaba siendo forzado a ver momentos llenos de erotismo protagonizados por su pareja, quien enfrente de él comenzaba a preparar su entrada para recibirlo… Si eso no era el infierno, no sabía que era entonces.

Fueron minutos de tortura, donde observo como el pelirosa gemía y jadeaba encima de él mientras se dilataba con sus dedos. El único consuelo que le quedaba era que todo era bajo sus especificas instrucciones, se había dedicado a decirle que hacer al pelirosa que seguía terco sobre soltarlo.

Cuando el mayor creyó que era momento, además de que no soportaba él mismo más tiempo de espera, le indico al Kominato que estaba listo. El chico de primer año regreso a la posición inicial, donde después de tomar aire, se autopenetro lentamente. Kuramochi noto como su miembro se estremecía cuan más profundo llegara Haru. Lo estaba disfrutando. No dejó de ver el rostro del menor, como tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la boca abierta mientras jadeaba.

 **-Haru… Hnn… detente… Ahh…** -el peli-verde y apenas podía hablar.

 **-No…** -abrió los ojos que se encontraban con lagrimillas, asomando una pequeña sonrisa- **te quiero… y… quiero… que seas tú… Ahh… Youichi…**

Haru se introdujo de una vez, gimiendo los dos al mismo tiempo. El conejo hizo una leve mueca de dolor, pensó que se había preparado lo suficiente. No se movió por algunos segundos, el dolor aún no se iba y la incomodidad de ser invadido no lo dejaba, pero con el tiempo, el placer había ganado empezando a moverse, cabalgando al lobo.

El placer inundaba a ambos, el pelirosa poso sus manos en los hombros del chico debajo suyo, presionándolos con fuerza y enterrando sus uñas. Youichi se quejó de dolor, pero por otra parte, se sentía tan excitado que podía sentir como su miembro estaba dentro del conejo por completo, tocando cada fibra de su ser. Haruichi era suyo… y ahora nadie podía negarlo, su cuerpo y ser, habían sido marcados por él. No de la manera en que siempre había soñado pero bueno, no todo era perfecto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de correr por unos minutos y de estar seguros que estaban lejos de aquel esqueleto, Ryo se detuvo soltando el agarre que tenía en la mano de Chris.

 **-¿Qué fue eso?** -pregunto el cátcher

 **-No lo sé.** -contesto intentando no demostrar que por unos segundos, en verdad se asustó.

El que Kuramochi le dijera que aquel esqueleto no era parte de la decoración, le sorprendió pero más al ver al huesudo moverse sin hilos sujetos.

Miraron a su alrededor dándose cuenta que habían corrido sin sentido, ahora estaban perdidos. Ryo se olvidó del susto porque algo mayor invadió su mente…

…¡HARUICHI ESTABA A SOLAS CON KURAMOCHI!

Su intuición le decía que eso no era nada bueno. Comenzaron a caminar buscando el camino de regreso a la sala donde habían estado. Vagaron durante un rato, incrédulos porque sintieron que llevaban horas y no encontraban la sala… ¡Por dios! El lugar no era tan grande y no habían corrido mucho. Cuando el pelirosa estaba por destruir el interior de la próxima puerta que abriera por su frustración, vio que era la sala que buscaba.

 **-Parece que no están.** -dijo Chris al no encontrar a nadie- **Vamos.**

Ahora fue el turno de Yuu de guiar al más bajo, esta vez siguieron buscando a la otra pareja pero mientras conversaban. Poco a poco Chris fue alejando los pensamientos asesinos que tenía Ryosuke hacia cierto peli-verde. En su ya no tan búsqueda, llegaron hasta un despacho que definieron como el del antiguo entrenado

 **-No esta tan deteriorado como las demás habitaciones.** -comento Ryo observando el lugar.

Chris se acercó a la pared detrás del escritorio para ver las fotografías ahí, probablemente de los equipos antiguos.

 **-¿Hace cuánto están abandonados?** \- pregunto Chris.

 **-Mmm…. No se…** -contesto el pelirosa acercándose al escritorio y sentándose sobre el después de desempolvarlo un poco.

 **-¿Quieres descasar?** -le pregunto el ángel al verlo tan cómodamente sentado.

 **-Sí, ya me calme**.-contesto el incubo sentándose más sugerentemente- **Escucha con atención.**

 **-¿Qué…?**

 **-Shhh…-** Chris guardo silencio, observando al pelirosa que le hacia una señal con las manos.

Cuando todo quedo completamente en silencio. El castaño identifico el sonido de puertas abrirse y poco después cerrarse, secundado por gritos y maldiciones de Youichi.

 **-Supongo que si esta tan _"tranquilo"_ maldiciendo y buscando a Miyuki, es porque Haruichi está con él.** -sonrió.- **Y nosotros podemos dedicarnos un momento.**

 **-¿En serio? ¿En un lugar así?** -pregunto Chris al más bajo mientras se acercaba a él.

 **-Claro.-** lo jalo hacia él una vez que lo vio cerca, poniéndolo entre sus piernas y abrazándolo con ellas para que no se le escapara.

 **-Ryo…**

 **-Shhh… no quiero quejas.**

 **-No es una queja.**

 **-Entonces cállate y bésame.**

 **-Te conozco, querrás hacer más que un simple beso.** -le dijo el cátcher acariciando los cabellos rosas de su pareja.

 **-Moo~ tu sí que sabes arruinar mi buen estado de ánimo.** -el mayor sonrió al ver el puchero del otro.

Lo que le tomo por sorpresa, fue que el pelirosa lo agarrara de cuello y lo jalara para besarlo con pasión. Al unir sus labios, el cátcher pudo sentir la sonrisa maliciosa del Kominato. Sin poder resistirlo más respondió el beso, entrelazando su lengua con la de él. Al separarse se miraron entre sí, el demonio sonrió al ángel incitándolo al pecado, a probar el fruto prohibido, el cual accedió a probar.

 **-Gane~** -dijo cantarín para luego empujarlo a la silla.

El incubo se subió arriba de las piernas del ángel para poder besarlo, así como no dejarle escapatoria. El pelirosa lo tomó por sorpresa así que por unos instantes le dejó explorar su boca con libertad para final responderle, tal era la efusividad de Ryosuke que logró encenderlo por completo. Cada pequeño movimiento del Kominato, cada leve suspiro que llegaba a sus oídos se multiplicaba por mil, haciéndole hervir la sangre, excitándolo rápidamente.

El Kominato se separó un instante por falta de aire.

 **-¿Qué estás haciendo?** -cuestiono con dificultad el más alto.

 **-Una travesura…**

Sin más el castaño comenzó a besarle el cuello saboreando su piel mientras desamarraba para dejar de estorbar la mini-playera que usaba el pelirosa.

Ryosuke estaba extasiado, Chris sabía muy bien cómo y dónde besarlo para encenderlo rápidamente, así como él sabía hacer lo mismo con el alto; después todo, no por nada, llevaban juntos ya dos años… pero cuando el castaño lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, todo rastro de consciencia fue cubierto por una espesa niebla de lujuria.

Se encontraba desnudo del torso, siendo aún besado por todo su cuello por el mayor, se acomodó mejor sobre él. Ese movimiento hizo que Chris exhalara con fuerza, excitándolo aún más, a lo que el incubo respondió frotándose contra el ángel buscando sentir más intensamente aquel miembro excitado entre sus piernas.

Para el castaño aquello era demasiado, si continuaban así no podría resistirlo más. El demonio siempre se salía con la suya, de hacerlo donde él quisiera; arrastrándolo siempre, y corriendo el riesgo de ser descubiertos por alguien más… Ryo disfrutaba de la adrenalina del peligro.

Pero Chris deseaba disfrutar de ese momento, gozarlo en todo su esplendor, saborear la blanca piel del Kominato, quería volverlo loco de pasión, así como él ya lo estaba por su culpa. En un rápido y algo brusco movimiento lo colocó tendido boca arriba sobre el escritorio, gracias a dios que no se había roto, mientras él permanecía de pie entre sus piernas contemplándolo.

 **-Rápido Chris.** -pidió el demonio con una sonrisa seductora, rodándolo con sus piernas.

Amaba cuando su ángel se ponía agresivo con él, cosa que muy rara vez hacía. El mayor era muy cortes y romántico, no es que no le gustara, al contrario lo hacía, ya que gracias a ello se enamoró del más alto; pero a la hora del sexo, Chris siempre era lento con todo, lo que lo irritaba. El necesitaba sexo salvaje y el mayor sabía dárselo, pero a veces, incluso el castaño era malo al hacerlo sufrir con su lentitud.

El cátcher comenzó besar de nuevo su cuello, besando y lamiendo cada zona que había en su paso mientras decencia. La tersa piel del menor estaba hirviendo, se agitaba más con cada nueva zona que la lengua del castaño exploraba. Chris escuchó gemir levemente a Ryosuke, se tomó un momento para alejarse y observarlo, se le veía realmente excitado, así que con suavidad lo giró sobre sí mismo, de modo de tener acceso a su espalda. Cuando lo tuvo volteado comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, partiendo desde el límite de su short, subiendo por la columna vertebral, mientras con sus manos le acariciaba las pompas. Al llegar a su nuca se dirigió a los hombros, allí comenzó a lamer con devoción, incluso mordisqueando suavemente, deleitándose con las exhalaciones que se escapaban de la boca de su demonio, que lo había seducido y ante el que cayó.

Se encontraba excitado, más de lo normal, por lo que restregó levemente su entrepierna con las nalgas del más bajo, la segunda base gimió un poco más fuerte ante el estímulo. Volvió a girarlo, y el pelirosa rápidamente se sentó para quitarle aquella estorbosa túnica blanca, despojándolo así del disfraz de ángel. Mientras el mayor se baja los pantalones, el pelirosa hacia lo mismo con su short. Aquello había sido más que suficiente para llevarlos más a la excitación. Se necesitaban el uno al otro y lo sabían. Llevaban ya tres meses sin si quiera poder besarse; los estúpidos exámenes los tenían demasiado ocupados.

La ropa la habían lanzado a donde fuera, importándoles poco donde cayera y que se ensuciara. Una vez listos Chris se inclinó sobre Kominato, con su cabeza en el torso y comenzando a saborear los pezones del más bajo. Ryosuke gimió con fuerza, arqueado la espalda y haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás, rodeo de nuevo al mayor con sus piernas. Mientras el cátcher se dedicaba a chupar y succionar sus pezones, el pelirosa se dedicó a explorar el pecho bien estructurado del de arriba.

Para Chris besar ese cuerpo, escuchar los gemidos de su acompañante y sentir aquellas manos delgadas acariciándolo era demasiado. Sus manos tomaron el miembro del pelirosa comenzando un vaivén en el miembro de su pareja.

 **-Ah… Chris….**

Los gemidos ante el vaivén y los besos que el mayor repartía en su cuerpo lo extasiaban. Pudo sentir como palpitaba cada vez más su interior, el pelirosa no resistiría mucho tiempo, estaba a punto de llegar solamente por las caricias y el amor que se tenían, y el más alto estaba en la misma situación. Su miembro y todo su cuerpo ardían en excitación, necesitaba poseerlo, hacerlo suyo, sentirse dentro de él, ya no lo soportaba. Mas sin embargo en el momento en que iba introducirse en el menor, algunos gritos los interrumpieron.

 **-Escuche algunos ruidos por aquí.** -la voz inconfundible de Jun se escuchó.

 **-¿Seguro?** -la voz de Yuki.

 **-Maldición.** -maldijo el pelirosa.- **Tenía que ser justo ahora.**

Rápidamente ambos buscaron sus ropas e intentaron ponérsela pero el tiempo no era mucho por lo que Chris se puso simplemente la túnica blanca empujando al Kominato debajo del escritorio pues éste, estaba tan enojado que se estaba vistiendo con lentitud -seguía desnudo-, se sentó en la silla acercándose al escritorio sin dejar salir a la segundaba que se quejó.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a los dos chicos que los habían interrumpido. Después de haberse entretenido un rato el antiguo capitán y su pareja en los baños, salieron a buscar a sus amigos como lo habían acordado, pero durante un rato no encontraron a ninguno.

 **-Oh, ¿Chris así que estabas aquí?** -dijo Isashiki.

 **-Si…**

 **-¿Dónde están los demás?** -pregunto Yuki.

 **-Sobre ello, no lo sé. Solo sé que Miyuki se llevó a Sawamura quien se desmayó a la enfermería. Kuramochi y Haruichi no sé en donde estén.**

 **-¿Y Ryosuke?** -pregunto Isashiki.

 **-Se fue en busca de su hermano, me quede aquí. Le dije que aquí los esperaría.** -dijo con una sonrisa, miro hacia abajo, encontrándose con la mirada maliciosa del incubo. Aquella sonrisa no pronosticaba algo bueno para él.

Notó como el menor le abría las piernas y se adentraba debajo de la túnica; iba a cerrar las piernas pero fue cuando sintió la caliente lengua del pelirosa acariciando un punto muy sensible de su anatomía. Creyó que moriría en ese momento, y eso no era nada comparado con lo que vino luego, la lengua del Kominato se movía con maestría, recorriendo cada rincón, no dejando zona sin degustar.

 **-¿Sucede algo Chris?** -pregunto Jun mirando al cátcher quien se veía raro.

Caliente, sin voz y avergonzado, era como se sentía el cátcher. Nunca creyó que su pareja llegara a ese grado por salirse con la suya.

 **-No… nada**.-dijo con tranquilidad, una que no sentía realmente, demostrándola en la distancia de sus palabras por temor a jadear.

- **Pues estas muy rojo del rostro, ¿estas enfermo?** -preguntó de nuevo Isashiki.

- **No… te preocupes… estoy bien.**

Tetsu observo que su amigo estaba actuando raro, además de que se encontraba solo en aquella habitación oscura ¿Dónde estaban los demás? En especial Ryosuke, ese chico jamás se alejaría lo suficiente de Chris si tenía la oportunidad de poder estar a solas con él. Analizo aquella habitación con detalle, ¿algo pasaba ahí? Recorrió toda la habitación buscando algo que alterara al contrario y por fin noto algo.

El disfraz de Ryosuke se encontraba tirado al lado del escritorio, por la oscuridad no se veía mucho pero gracias a luz de luna que daba justo al escritorio noto el short del Kominato y entendió rápidamente la situación.

 **-Jun.**

 **-¿Qué pasa Tetsu?**

 **-Ven, busquemos a los demás. Chris no te muevas de aquí por si vienen. De ese modo no estaremos dando vueltas.** -dio la orden el ex-capitán, tomo al ex-jardinero ante de que replicara saliendo del lugar.

Chris dejo escapar al fin el jadeo que estuvo conteniendo, mientras escuchaba ya a lo lejos las quejas de Isashiki. Miro hacia abajo del mueble viejo, encontrándose con el peli-rosa que seguía lamiendo su miembro, en serio agradecía a Yuki que se fueran, ya no hubiera aguantado más, estaba seguro que en poco tiempo se hubiera delatado con un gemido por culpa de Ryosuke.

Jalo con rapidez al pelirosa, obligándolo a dejar su labor con su miembro, pero no le dio tiempo a notar la falta, ya que lo más rápido y coordinadamente que pudo lo sentó sobre si, entrando en él, aprovechando a que el demonio se había dilatado durante la interrupción de sus compañeros.

Lo escuchó gemir, más por la sorpresa que por dolor, pensó en quedarse quieto unos segundos, para que se acostumbrara a sentirlo, pero esa no era una posibilidad en su estado, tampoco creía que él lo hubiera querido; prueba de ello era que Ryo comenzó a moverse con velocidad y fuerza, enterrando lo más posible a su amante en su interior, buscando disfrutar al máximo. El castaño lo ayudaba con el movimiento de subir y bajar. El Kominato se abrazándose con fuerza al ángel, besando cada lugar al que tenía acceso.

Yuu se encontró a si mismo gimiendo casi con el mismo volumen que el incubo, pronto sintió como el pelirosa se aferraba aún más a él, enterrando sus dedos en su espalda, arqueándose de una manera deliciosa, por lo que no lo resistió más.

- **Chris…** -el gemido de su amante dio fin a su travesura.

Al acabar sintió una gran debilidad, se recargo completamente en el respaldo la silla, se encontraba cansado y satisfecho, al igual que su pareja. Acomodo entre sus brazos con delicadeza al menor para dejarlo descansar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuramochi seguía amarrado, mientras tanto el pelirosa seguía con lo suyo de cabalgarlo. El placer de aquello era grande que por más que el peli-verde se quisiera concentrar en desatarse no podía, el menor se movía de una manera que lo enloquecía y le nublaba la vista.

 **-Haru…**

 **-Ahh…**

 **-Maldición**.-empezó a forzar de nuevo, quería desatarse para poder tocar aquel cuerpo de su pareja.

Track

El sonido de algo rasgarse se escuchó, aun con los jadeos del pelirosa, el peliverde pudo escuchar su luz de esperanza en aquel infierno.

Siguió moviendo las manos como podía, sintiendo cada vez más libertad. Más desesperación por parte de Kuramochi por poder tocar a Haru, más fuerza en aquellos jalones para poder romper lo que lo amarraba…

 **-AHH.** -el grito del Kominato se escuchó.

El pelirosa miro hacia arriba notando a su pareja con una sonrisa.

 **-Se acabó tu travesura Haruichi.**

 **-Te estabas tardando Youichi.**

Las manos de ambos volvieron a trabajar en el cuerpo del otro, acariciándose desesperadamente. El cuerpo de Haruichi era todo un misterio y él necesitaba descifrarlo, sin importar el tiempo. Youichi quería saborear más de ese cuerpo que lo tenía loco, quería conocer cada parte de piel hasta saberla de memoria.

Rompiendo el beso, Kuramochi bajó hasta encontrar los pezones. Tentado acercó sus labios a esa parte sensible de su pareja. Haruichi arqueó su espalda y gimió locamente por el contacto. El peli-verde siguió con su juego de besarle aquella zona, mientras que su otra mano se dedicaba a masajear el otro.

 **-You…Youichi…Ahh…**

Así continuaron durante varios minutos hasta que las estocadas empezaron a ser más precisas para el Kominato. Ambos jóvenes tenían los ojos cerrados. Kuramochi sentía como el interior del menor lo apresaba cada vez más. Parecía ser que ambos estaban llegando al final. Aumento las embestidas, los gemidos del pelirosa no se hicieron esperar.

Ya no podía llamársele gemidos a esos gritos llenos de lujuria que repetían el nombre de su amante, que pedían que no se detuviera, que clamaban por más.

El sentir como el peliverde tocaba con mayor frecuencia cierto punto del interior de su cuerpo provocó que gritara, viéndose entre sus pecho de ambos y tensara todos los músculos de su cuerpo, provocando que el peliverde se viniera dentro de él.

El cuerpo del campo corto cayó sobre el suyo pesadamente como cuerpo muerto… ambos respirando con dificultad… ambos cansados y sin fuerzas para nada más que para abrazarse y taparse con algo para caer dormidos…

 ** _[Ryo-san va a matarme…]_** fue el último pensamiento del peliverde al acomodar entre sus brazos a su novio, y notar las mordeduras que dejo en su piel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Jun y Tetsu caminaban por los pasillos de los dormitorios en busca de los demás miembros, mientras les daban privacidad al par -solo es uno- de pervertidos que se encontraron hace poco. Jun refunfuño un rato ya que Tetsu le dijo lo que ocurría en realidad, no se había dado cuenta y estaba avergonzado.

 **-¿Dónde están esos malditos? Cuando los encuentre los golpeare.-** amenazaba Isashiki mientras era seguido por Yuki.- **Mira que atreverse a asustarme…** -y el chico se quedó en silencio.

 **-¿Jun?**

 **-Ja, estos mocosos intentan asustarnos de nuevo Tetsu, mira.-** se volteó a ver a su compañero señalando hacia atrás, donde un esqueleto estaba en su misma posición.

 **-¿Un títere? -** pregunto Yuki.

 **-Supongo. -** contesto el jardinero volteando hacia el huesudo.

En el momento en que el jardinero se movió la huesuda lo hizo, haciendo el mismo efecto de espejo que utilizo con Ryousuke.

 **-Oh, esto es divertido**.-dijo el chico empezando a moverse y haciendo poses que el esquelético ser, copia con exactitud.

Mientras tanto el moreno observaba aquel títere de manera minuciosa algo se le escapaba de las manos, aquel esqueleto era muy curioso a su parecer.

 **-Jun, ¿dónde están los hilos? No los alcanzo a ver**.-pregunto Yuki.

 **-Obvio que no se verán tan fácil, estamos a oscuras, además la luna no brilla tanto para ayudar**.

El chico se acercó al montón de huesos, tomando de paso los huesos de la mano en busca de encontrar el hilo que lo movía, más se llevó la sorpresa al no encontrar nada.

 **-Hey Yuki. No hay nada de hilos**. -el jardinero empezó a retroceder mientras el esqueleto caminaba al frente para acercarse a él.

 **-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** -el jardinero grito tomando la mano de su acompañante para salir corriendo, escondiéndose en alguna habitación de los dormitorios mientras el esqueleto ponía sus brazos en donde debería estar su estómago, riéndose.


	4. Un último susto

**Tetsuna: ¡HOLA! Esperamos les guste el nuevo capítulo.**

 **DIAMOND NO ACE NO NOS PERTENECE**

 **TITULO:** Prueba de valor.

 **AUTORA:** Tetsuna Hibari  & Yukihana-Hime (Trabajo en cooperación)

 **RESUMEN:**

El equipo de béisbol de Seido tiene una tradición que a pasado de generación en generación y este año no es la excepción, Miyuki y Kuramochi son los organizadores de este año. Han invitado a sus sempai con la intención de vengarse del trauma que les provocaron el año anterior, así como traumatizar a los recién llegados.

 **¿Quienes serán los que la superaran? ¿Quienes olvidaran el propósito inicial? ¿y que les susedera por responder una simple pregunta:** _ **"¿DULCE O TRUCO?"**_ **?**

 **...INICIEMOS CON LA PRUEBA DE VALOR...**

 **CLASIFICACIÓN:** No menores de 18

 **CATEGORÍA:** Diamond no Ace

 **PAREJAS:** MiyuSawa / KuraHaru / ChrisRyou / TetsuJun

 **GENEROS:** Drama, parodia.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** LEMON Y MUCHO

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 –** **Un último susto**

* * *

 **.**

 **~AL DIA SIGUIENTE…~**

Todas las parejas despertaron después de una noche agitada en varios sentidos, vistiéndose con sus disfraces, limpiándose los rastros de la locura, y saliendo de las habitaciones donde disfrutaron una placentera noche o donde se escondieron de algún ser.

 **-¿Crees poder aguantar el dolor Haru?** -pregunto preocupado el peli-verde al menor quien iba sostenido de él, para no caer por el dolor que se había apoderado de sus caderas.

 **-Eso creo**. -dijo el menor con vergüenza.

Tan solo de recordar la razón del dolor de su espalda baja resultaba tan bochornoso que quería ocultarse bajo tierra como avestruz; ayer había tenido aquella valentía pero en esos momentos carecía de ella.

 **-¿Cómo se encuentran tus muñecas?** -pregunto el menor, intentando cambiar el tema de su dolor por el de su pareja.

 **-Oh, no te preocupes. No me duelen.** -dijo el campo corto mirando sus muñecas rojas por haber estado amarrado y forcejear durante un rato.

 **-Lo siento.**

 **-No te preocupes. Disfrute la noche.** -agrego con una sonrisa de satisfacción el campo corto.

Oh, sí. Claro que había disfrutado de aquella noche y una prueba de ello era el dolor de cadera de su amado, algo que lo enorgullecía.

 **-Itee…** -un quejido los alerto.- **No volveré a dejar que me toques**. -la irreconocible voz quejumbrosa de Eijun se escuchó a sus espaldas por lo que voltearon encontrándose con un Sawamura cojeando y un Miyuki a su lado con una gran sonrisa.

 **-Jajá. Eso dices pero luego vendrás a mí pidiendo por más _"dulce"_** -decía con burla el cátcher molestando y sonrojando al pitcher.

 **-¡Miyu…!**

 **-Eijun-kun.** -la voz del pelirosa llamo la atención de la otra pareja quien dejo de pelear y puso atención a su alrededor.

 **-Haruchii.** -el lobito se fue acercando lo más rápido que podía a su amigo.

Kuramochi veía todo con atención, tenía la sensación de que tenía algo que hacer cuando encontrara a Miyuki pero su risueño cerebro no lograba recordar de que se trataba… fue hasta que volvió a ver como caminaba su compañero de cuarto que recordó lo que había abandonado el día anterior.

 **-¡AH! ¡Miyuki maldito!** -los celos de _"hermano mayor"_ que tenía por Sawamura, salieron a brote al verlo caminar raro. Quería despellejar a su mejor y más raro amigo.

El megane brinco ante el repentino grito y la mirada amenazante del campo cortó, Kuramochi se disponía a avanzar hacia el vampiro, cuando algo lo detuvo; volteo a ver que fue, encontrándose con su querido sempai y cuñado, quien lo miraba a matar. Trago saliva, estaba muerto.

 **-Youichi~** \- la voz cantarina del Kominato mayor le helo el alma.

 **-R-r-Ryo-Ryo-san**. -dijo el peliverde con miedo.

 ** _[¿Cuándo llego?]_** Se preguntaba mentalmente el chico, no había sentido a alguien más cerca.

 **-¿Por qué a Haruichi parece dolerle algo al caminar? ¿Le hiciste algo?** -pregunto con una forzada sonrisa.

 **-N-no… yo… _[Estoy muerto…]_**

 **-Aniki.** -llamo el pequeño- **Youichi no me hizo nada…** **creo que esta vez fue al contrario.** -el rostro del pequeño Kominato comenzó a colorearse, de rosa a un rojo intenso.- **Yo fui quien lo ataco…**

Todos guardaron silencio ante ello… ** _[¿Haruichi fue quien ataco…? ¿Ataco…? ¿Activo…? ¡¿Haruichi era el Activo?!]_** Oh, sí, todos estaban teniendo la idea equivocada a lo que quiso decir el Kominato menor. Nadie podía creer lo que escuchaba, **_[¡¿Youichi se dejó domar, por el tierno y adorable Haru?!]_** Se preguntaban todos.

 **-¿Y porque es a ti a quien le duelen las caderas?** -pregunto su hermano saliendo del shock, esa parte no se ajustaba a lo dicho.

 **-¿Eh?** -el menor quedo confundido, mientras el peliverde estaba muriéndose de vergüenza. Se suponía que ese tema era su intimidad y en esos momentos la estaban revelando, por salvar su vida.

 **-¡Haruchii ¿tienes que decirme como lo hiciste?! HAHAHAHA ¡Prepárate Miyuki Kazuya!** -Exclamo Eijun con una gran sonrisa señalando a su amante quien sonrió nervioso - **¡Obtendré mi venganza! ¡Te derribare!**

 **-¡Bakamura! -** grito Kuramochi al entender por qué todos parecían haber descubierto algo imposible; lo creían el pasivo.- **¡Sawamura cállate! ¡Y Haru no se refiere a que fue el activo, se refiere a otro tipo de ataque!** -grito todo rojo y con gran vergüenza el campo corto avergonzando al Kominato menor de paso.

 **-¡Cállense todos!** -exclamo Isashiki apareciendo junto con Yuki. - **¡No griten sus actos pervertidos a los cuatro vientos!**

 **-Oh, ¿todavía siguen aquí?** -dijo Miyuki viendo a sus sempai´s.

 **-Malditos, deberían de respetar a sus sempai. ¿Cómo se atreven a hacernos esa maldita broma ayer?** \- Jun tomo de la playera a las mentes brillantes de aquella broma.

 **-Gyahaha. Jun-san fue divertido verlo asustado**. -dijo Kuramochi importándole poco que el mayor lo tuviera agarrado del cuello de la playera.

 **-Y aventarse por la ventana.** -continuo Miyuki.

 **-Malditos**.-Jun soltó a Miyuki tomando primero al peli-verde por el cuello.- **Respeten a sus sempai´s.**

 **-Jajá. Ni en mil años.** -contesto Miyuki observando como todo el sufrimiento iba hacia el campo corto.

La pelea se extendió, siendo: Miyuki, Kuramochi, Isashiki y Ryosuke quienes peleaban. Isashiki amenazando a los encargados por el susto que le provocaron y las consecuencias que obtuvo de ello; mientras Ryo quería asesinar solamente a Kuramochi por atreverse a tocar a su hermanito; entretanto, el peli-verde quería desquitarse con Miyuki, por su culpa al no aparecer cuando lo buscaba, cayó en la tentación de cierto conejito.

Por su parte, los demás hablaban tranquilamente. Yuki y Chris habían comenzado una plática con los menores sobre el desmayo del pitcher, quien les aseguraba estar en plenas condiciones para el entrenamiento de ese día.

Los minutos pasaban y los contrarios seguían peleando, no se notaban sus intenciones de detenerse pronto… por lo que tenían que intervenir o aquello no acabaría nunca y se les haría más tarde.

 **-Ya deberíamos regresar a los dormitorios o el entrenador podría preocuparse.** -dijo Haruichi.

 **-Tienes razón pero...** -concordó Chris mirando a los peleadores, alguno de ellos tenía que sacrificarse y entrar al combate, siendo posible víctima de alguno.

Aunque en realidad la pelea era unilateral; Ryousuke golpeaba en el estómago al peli-verde sin que este pudiera defenderse, e Isashiki tenía a Miyuki en el suelo haciéndole una llave… de ese modo habían estado todo el rato.

 **-Ryousuke, Jun.** -Llamo Yuki.- **Déjenlos ya, tenemos que regresar a los dormitorios para no preocupar al entrenador.**

Los de tercer año rápidamente obedecieron dejando en paz a sus kohai´s, quienes suspiraron aliviados, no hubieran aguantado más tiempo aquella tortura desigual.

Una vez que los de segundo estaban recuperados se dirigieron al pasillo principal, para salir de los dormitorios. Mientras caminaban, Yuki e Isashiki les contaban del susto con el maniquí y justamente cuando iban a preguntarle a Miyuki sobre aquel extraño esqueleto que había traído y que los asusto por segunda vez, un ruido se escuchó…

El sonido los atrajo observando como el esqueleto de la noche anterior les abría la puerta de entrada de los dormitorios. Ante la escena, Miyuki y Kuramochi solo pudieron ver como sus compañeros y parejas habían salido corriendo por donde fuera menos la entrada.

Eijun se había llevado a Haruichi con él, saliendo por una pared destruida de la habitación de al lado. Isashiki corrió hacia una ventana y antes de lazarse, empujo primero a Yuki para asegurarse de que no había lodo, para después lanzarse por ahí. Por su parte, Chris se llevó a la fuerza a un Ryosuke boxeador, quien quería vengarse de aquella calaca que lo había cacheteado, ya no le importaba si era sobrenatural o no, solo quería vengarse por el golpe y desquitar el enojo que aun acumulaba al saber que su hermanito ya no era inocente.

Miyuki y Kuramochi solamente empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta donde los esperaba el esqueleto, tranquilos y con una sonrisa ante la cómica huida de los demás. Ambos estaban seguros de que aquel huesudo era un juguete.

 **-Cierto, Ryo-san querrá matarte de nuevo.** -informo el peli-verde a su amigo.

 **-¿Por qué? Creo que Jun-san ya se vengó por los dos.** -Miyuki estaba seguro de que había pagado su culpa de la broma con el maniquí.

 **-Tu juguetito le dio tremenda cachetada ayer.** -contesto Kuramochi con una sonrisa al recordar la escena.

 **-¿Juguetito?** -el castaño no sabía de qué le hablaba el contrario.

 **-Ya sabes, tu esqueleto este.** -señalo al agresor del pelirosa al pasar a su lado- **Ayer nos asustó mucho, debiste haberme dicho que habías traído más cosas.**

 **-Haaa… ¿pero que dices?** -ambos cruzaron la puerta- **Yo no traje más cosas que el maniquí de mujer.** -respondió Miyuki. Él no sabía nada.

Ambos chicos se detuvieron, intercambiaron miradas y luego la dirigieron hacia atrás, observando que el esqueleto les decía adiós con la mano. Inmediatamente hicieron una reverencia hacia ella por el noble gesto de abrirles la puerta, volvieron a voltear hacia el frente y corrieron.

 **-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!**

El esqueleto volvió a reírse en silencio al ver como los estudiantes habían salido corriendo y gritando, hacía tiempo que no se divertía tanto. Esperaría de nuevo tener visitas para divertirse el próximo año.


End file.
